


Love Paradox

by july677



Category: axis powers - Fandom
Genre: Axis Powers Hetalia - Freeform, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july677/pseuds/july677
Summary: 第一章是引入和过渡，有很假的露X中，没有任何预警内容。
Relationships: 亚瑟/王耀
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因pb而补档，看过的可以跳过。原发布与2016年。
> 
> 三俗！狗血！OOC！作者小学生文笔，遣词造句能力极低。  
> 如有不喜欢的地方，请自动避雷。
> 
> 我的LOFTER ：https://yukari0723.lofter.com/

盛夏，仲夏夜。  
凝热的空气艰难流动，湿热林间杂草丛生，水汽氤氲。繁星如碎钻，不知何时已缀满树梢，蝉儿们在层层叠叠的繁茂枝叶间嘶吼着。那歌声实在饶人清梦，又无比欢畅。有人对此爱极，赞颂对生命的顶礼膜拜。有人对它恨极，怒斥这害虫为了交配而拼命扰民。

但这又如何？它们在短短的数月内纵情高歌，吟唱不停，饱饮树干里甜蜜的汁液后，再引诱雌蝉与自己交配。在他们短暂的成虫生涯中，实乃难得一见的盛宴。  
毕竟雄蝉交配后随即死去，母蝉亦于产卵后迎来寿命的终点。 自然界中年轻美丽的精灵们，生命有尽，只好去挥霍转瞬即逝的光阴。

“好久不见了，伊丽莎白。”

古朴树屋有着出人意料的宽敞面积，内部格局却又匠心独运。骨架是足够坚固的钢筋水泥，散发着香气的珍稀木料铺满了整个墙面，木纹简洁而庄重，细腻典雅的色泽给人舒适之感。它像是从超百年树龄的参天古木中破体而出，浑然天成，傲立于丛林幽深之处。精巧的欧式窗格上透出暖橘色烛光，充满艺术气息的雕花点缀在每个角落，让人难以想象，这其实是个名副其实的寻欢作乐之所。  
这所高级妓院叫帕斯迪亚①，它的妈妈是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉女士，她风姿绰约，娇嫩的脸蛋足以与少女媲美，成熟身段却是她们羡慕不来的凹凸有致。她从不向来人透露年龄，泛着金的亚麻色长卷发搭在肩上，剪裁合身的长裙包裹她丰盈矫健的身姿。她像鲜花一样娇美，奶油一样芳香，也像钉子一样坚硬。有人曾说，年轻时的她魅力四射，追求者众多，这片大陆上最天才的乐手和最骁勇的战士，皆是她的裙下之臣。  
也不知这些年来生了什么变故，让这个美丽的女人心甘情愿在此留守。 每当有人好奇问起，她总是对那曾发生过的事情讳莫如深，抗拒的态度让人知难而退。  
手里捧着一杯威士忌站在角落里的高挑美人儿就是她。她今天梳了漂亮的发髻，绮丽多姿的绣球花零零星星地点缀其中。她本在等一位军官，却先迎来一位年轻的小姐。

铂金色的长直发，水晶般的紫眼睛，雕塑般端正的容貌，冰冷高贵的气质，强健有力的躯体一一这是布拉金斯基家代代相传的基因，血统纯正、美丽强大！

来人正是娜塔莎·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅。尽管她强力压抑着不满，但旁人仍能感受到她满腔怒意。她看上去是个冷若冰霜的姑娘，实则暴躁易怒。她三步并两步走到伊丽莎白跟前，兴师问罪：  
“我就长话短说了。告诉我，哥哥在哪一间！”娜塔莎原本圆润的瞳孔被拉得细长，“你这下三滥的女人，我警告你——”

“娜塔莎小姐，多年不见，你可真是女大十八变。可惜你哥哥不喜欢脾气大的姑娘。”伊丽莎白视线下滑，落到娜塔莎腰间佩戴的FN57手枪上。  
“FN57？精度高，后坐力小，眼光不错。看来这几年你倒是成长了不少，至少懂的挑枪了。”仿佛沉浸在遥远的回忆里，伊丽莎白嘴里吐出完全不像是勾栏老鸨的专业语气。  
娜塔莎闻言，右手立刻护住了自己的配枪，并警惕地盯着她。伊丽莎白不以为然，她将酒杯搁在恰巧走来的服务生手中的托盘上，从怀中掏出烟，在娜塔莎饱含愠色的眼神里，点着并深深吸了一口。

“你想去找你哥哥？”伊丽莎白吐了个颇有技术的烟圈，“我倒觉得，他现在不想看到你。”  
随后她转过身，正欲扬长而去。  
“你说什么！”娜塔莎被她傲慢的态度激怒，右手下意识抚上腰侧的配枪。  
“我说一一” 伊丽莎白没有停下脚步回头，“不知天高地厚的小丫头，别砸了姐姐的场子！你如果识相点，说不定你哥哥出来看到你，还会给个笑脸。”

娜塔莎气急败坏，但也无可发泄。她四下环顾，平日里那些衣冠楚楚的高官们，都纷纷沉浸在不可多得的温柔乡，她一眼望去甚至能脱口叫出好几个人的名字。他们脸上流露着以往未曾见过的迷乱猥琐，炙热的目光长久地滞留在女人们白嫩丰硕的双乳里，几乎要烧出两个洞。洋娃娃一般的少女即便自幼成长于官僚家庭，却也只是千金小姐一般养大，何时见过这等场面。此刻客厅的香薰燃烧得正旺，暧昧的光线配上甜腻的酒气，妓女与嫖客放肆调情，淫声浪语如靡靡之音，销魂入骨，一点一点地麻木和放松人的感官。  
娜塔莎慌乱极了。她单枪匹马而来，仅仅是听到了伊万出没烟花场所的消息而心生怨妒。她心悦伊万多年，早已是家族上上下下人尽皆知的事情。可由于不可改变的血缘关系，她只能尴尬地当他的妹妹。而随着年龄的增长，她终于逐渐意识到，伊万·布拉金斯基作为一个男人，从未对她抱有过妹妹以外的感情。  
她窘迫万分，站在那儿格格不入，却也进退两难。

忽然间，身后传来一道灼热的呼吸夹杂着令人恶心的难闻酒气。娜塔莎厌恶地想要回头呵斥，一双肥厚大手却色情地抚摸上了她纤细的肩，还未等她反应过来，醉汉就将臭哄哄的嘴凑了过来，妄图一亲芳泽。  
恶臭的酒气扑来，娜塔莎的胃翻滚着几欲作呕，她下意识地扣住那嫖客非礼的手，十指如鹰爪般猛然收紧。如果她使出平时常用的招数，这个嫖客的手腕骨会马上断裂，她的耳边也立刻会响起哀嚎。  
“滚……”  
她的话还没说出口，只觉一阵剧痛，侧目一看才发现，一只骨节分明的手牢牢攥紧了自己的手臂。  
紧接着，一具肥胖的身躯向她扑倒而来，她下意识地松开刚才紧握着的手，快速侧身躲开，果不其然，正是那个方才对她欲行不轨的男人。 这男人在她脚边倒下后，竟是双目紧闭，呼吸平稳，只有通红的面孔告诉旁人，他已醉得不省人事。  
娜塔莎手臂上的禁锢也松开了，她回过头，惊讶地看到一张像她一样格格不入的年轻面孔，以及一对极有特色的粗眉毛。

————————————————————————————————

伊万布拉金斯基不是第一次来这里，却是第一次见到这个女孩儿。  
她的美与众不同。棕色的柔软长发，象牙色的细腻肌肤，孩童般柔美的面孔，深褐色的眼珠子闪动珍珠一样的光彩。她看上去天真无邪，柔若无骨的四肢带着若有若无的温热，略过他身体的某处，点燃蠢蠢欲动的火星，就像刚才那样。  
“你叫什么名字？” 他拉过女孩的手，在她的手背上啄了一口。深邃的紫眼睛打量着她，从上到下。  
“嘘……” 她不肯说，但却乖巧地倒入了伊万的怀中，小手来回抚摸年轻军官棱角分明的面容。伊万搂紧了她，对上她充满柔情的双眸。她大概是东方人，骨架生的小巧玲珑。他回想起旁人口中对东方女人的描绘，包括她们天鹅般光滑美好的纤细长颈，女奴般柔顺又服从的姿态，以及令人窒息的紧致下身。  
他不由得亲吻上微微张开的可爱小嘴，把舌头伸进去汲取里面的蜜汁。少女在他的进攻下发出小猫打呼一样可爱的喘息声。他吻了好一会儿才松开她，看到她可爱的面容泛起红晕。

“你是这儿的姑娘么？”  
伊万凝视着她，灵魂几乎要被吸入那双深色的眼睛里。  
“是的，先生。” 她点点头，羞怯地回答，“我才刚来，不到一个月……”  
“真的？”伊万有些兴奋，“你接过客么？”  
倘若她还是个雏儿，他想包下她。 家族一定不会允许，但他有自信做好这个保密工作。  
“还没有，先生。” 她低下头，不敢看伊万，“妈妈说，我太差了，所以……”  
“所以你故意把酒泼到我身上，再带我来这里？” 伊万盯着她的眼睛，手开始解她的腰带。  
“是，是的……”

伊万一只手滑进了她的套装，开始逗弄她温软娇嫩的腿间。很快，她蜜糖一样甜腻的喘息声如悦耳的泉水般慢慢流泻。他将目光移到她脸上，只见年轻的少女双目紧闭，秀眉微蹙，张开了嘴大口大口地换气。他忽然察觉到，自己的期待也许是落了空。  
他停下爱抚少女的手，怀中人因为动作的停滞而停下了嘤咛，她睁开湿润的双眸，像吃不饱的小猫一样瞧着伊万。  
眼前的男人眼里闪动复杂的神情，他好像有些失望，但似乎又安慰自己这其实理所当然。  
他居高临下地审问她：“你真的没有接过客？”  
少女垂头，一言不发，却微微撅起了嘴。一双冰凉的手捏住了她的领口，哗地一下，她衬衫胸前的扣子应声落地，毫无拘束的白嫩胸脯就这样暴露在空气中。伊万把手伸进去，一掌覆住了其中一只，不轻不重地揉捏起来。  
她“啊“地一声发出惊呼，继而又变换了声线，娇媚地吟叫起来。  
高大英俊的军官一边搓揉着手中的温软，一边漫不经心地问：“有那么舒服么？”  
“嗯~~是、是的！啊、啊……！先生……请、请用力一些！”她随着伊万的爱抚挺动身躯，把更多的软肉送入那只手里，甚至腾出手来，一点点从伊万的手臂攀爬上他的前胸。  
伊万见状，心里已经明白了七八分。他冷笑一声，方才还是轻柔爱抚着少女的手猛地一收，刹那间，柔软的乳房在掌力下瞬间变了形，也逼出了怀中人的一声尖叫。  
伊万松开手，立刻将她的身子摆正，狠狠捏紧少女小巧的下颚，将她的脸抬高，她棕色的大眼睛顿时撞上伊万充满戏谑的冰冷目光。  
“一塌糊涂！什么时候伊丽莎白手下的人退步成这个样子了？”

像是终于感到了害怕和疼痛，被捏住下颚的少女眼里流露出惊慌失措，嗫嚅着唇，嘴里吐不出一个字。  
即便是眼前的女孩看上去手无缚鸡之力，伊万也丝毫不敢轻敌。他清楚的明白，一个优秀的色情jian die如果用对了方式，其收益说不定会远大于投入。然而她装模作样，演技拙劣到让人一眼看穿，究竟只是她初出茅庐，还是说这是伊丽莎白别出心裁的新陷阱？  
方才女孩靠在他身上的时候，他并没有发现她带有任何可以作为武器的东西；和她接吻的时候，也没有发现口腔内藏有暗器；甚至是在抚摸她的时候，也发现这不过只是比一般女孩更为娇弱的身体，丝毫摸不出那由于训练有素而匿藏在皮肤下的肌肉。

如果这个女孩不是来刺杀他的，只能说明她另有目的。

伊万盯着她瑟瑟发抖的双唇，忽然松开了手。少女紧绷的身体一软，便向身后的沙发倒去。她软软地躺在上面喘着气，小小的胸脯起伏不定。她抬起眼，才发现伊万已经站起来，挺拔的身影背对着自己。她隐约看到伊万拿出了一个玻璃酒瓶，几声器皿碰撞的叮咚声后，一阵酒香传来。  
待到伊万转过身来，手上多了一只盛满浅金色液体的玻璃酒盏。他坐下来，将酒盏递到少女面前。  
“你会喝酒么？”  
他皱着眉头笑了笑，收回酒盏，仰头一饮而尽。  
“来陪我喝几杯吧。”

她疑惑地与伊万对视，竟意外从他眼里，读出一丝少见的惆怅和心酸。她接过伊万再次递过来的酒盏，若有所思地瞧着透亮酒液，眼底被映成一片深沉的暗金。  
伊万没有理会她的异样。他大大咧咧地坐下来，伸手将她搂入自己怀中，让她的头枕在自己宽厚的胸膛上——不像对待烟花女子，倒像对待恋人。他就着酒瓶口闷了一口，等冰凉的液体滑过食道，才低下头去看她。  
少女在伊万半眯着眼睛的注视中，犹豫了几秒后便闭上眼睛，喝下了半杯。

“很好。”伊万满意极了，他的眼神变得柔和，“你是伊丽莎白的人么？”  
“……不，我不是。”她摇摇头。  
“那你特地找到我，也挺不简单嘛。”他加重了“特地”这个词。  
“……因为、您举止高贵，看上去就与众不同……”  
“只是这样？”  
他又往盏中续了酒，少女在他的注视下，不得不小小地呷了一口。  
或许她难以适应烈酒的滋味，喝罢便微微开口轻喘，想减轻舌头上的辛辣感。

伊万看着她的不熟练，直接切入主题：  
“你的目的是什么？”  
“钱？还是地位？”  
她惊讶地抬起眼睛看他，脸上微微浮现出红晕。伊万在她的诧异下又喝了一口酒，他有些急躁地咽下去后，似乎自言自语地说道：  
“如果为了钱，那很好办；但如果为了地位……那你还是死心吧。”

少女偎依在他怀里，像一只柔顺的猫。伊万用一只手轻轻抚摸她的下巴，她乖巧地当着伊万的面，将酒盏送到嘴边。她似乎咬了咬牙，才张开嘴唇，一口气将剩下的酒全部喝光。大概是太紧张，她不出所料地被呛到。

“如果我说都不是呢？”她抬头反问伊万，看上去很不服气。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”伊万毫不掩饰地大笑起来。  
“告诉我实话，小丫头。”他将她手中的酒盏收回后随手一放，“你还想活下去的话。”

“……”

“我有个弟弟。”她终于开了口，声音很小，却很清晰，“他就在盖乌斯（Gaius），今年准备升二年级了……“  
“嗯。”  
“他在期末考试中作弊了。所幸的是……”  
“所幸的是？”  
“所幸的是，这件事被瓦尔加斯教授暂时压了下来……”  
“哦，是么？”  
“他好不容易才考进盖乌斯，瓦尔加斯教授也赏识他。念在他平日里表现不错的份上，这次只是犯了一个小小的错误。如果教授愿意给他机会重考……”  
“不错！有意思。”

少女不明所以地瞧着伊万嘲弄的冷笑，单纯的眼里写满问号。  
“据我所知，瓦尔加斯教授虽然看上去吊儿郎当，但他其实极有原则。” 伊万的眼神刹那间变得像鹰一样锐利,“盖乌斯的学生如果作弊，就算那个人是他的亲侄子，也会被扫地出门。“

“我最后警告你一次！”伊万的手滑到她的肩侧，五指收紧似乎要烙进单薄的骨架。异样的疼痛让她意识到，眼前男人高贵的外表下，隐藏着冷酷和残暴。

“老实交代，你是不是伊丽莎白的人！”

少女的心咯噔一声。她吞了吞口水，慢慢地、艰难地诉说起来：  
“对不起，先生，我说谎了。”  
“我的弟弟他……前几天，不小心偷了瓦尔加斯教授的手提包，被捉住了……”她垂下头，左顾右盼，“昨天上午，我接到一个电话，是教授那边的人。”  
她的眼圈忽然变得通红，里面似乎有泪水在打转。  
“他们说……希望我和弟弟说句告别。”她的声音哽咽着，几乎听不出先前娇嫩的声线。  
“我弟弟偷了东西，可以把他交给警察！可他们凭什么要他的命！”

终于，一声悲切的哀呼传来，伊万清楚地看到，少女的眼泪如决堤的洪水倾泻而出，洗刷过她已经皱成了一团的小脸上。她不停地抽着通红的鼻翼，手足无措，楚楚可怜。  
伊万快速地搜索着脑海中的记忆，快速判断她话中的信息。这次，他很不凑巧地想起一个最有可能的答案来。  
那可怜的孩子，大概是不小心看到了瓦尔加斯教授才整理好的、还未命名的可再生型魔力能源最新资料。  
伊万低低笑了出来。他清楚地知道，这个世界在数十年前发生的大事件后开始，整个人类社会阶级经历了一次大型的构架重组。人类依靠贪婪和狡猾，以及美其名曰的种种“智慧”，稳稳站在了食物链的顶端。未知而强大的新力量，将这个世界的掌权者们进行了新一轮的大洗牌。而瓦尔加斯一族，正是夺取到胜利果实中的一员。  
而凯撒·瓦尔加斯教授，正是瓦尔加斯一族当下最年轻有为的掌权人，也是这种力量的最大获益者之一。然而他并没有满足于现状，而是……

“先生，您笑什么？”怯生生的叫唤让伊万回过神，他怀中的女孩已经擦净了涕泪，满是不解地瞪着他，活像一只小鹿。  
也许是因为事情的合理性，伊万的戒备心已经降低了许多。他用手指摩挲过女孩的娇嫩的嘴唇，向她解释道：  
“我知道你弟弟为什么要送命。不过……”他顿了顿，问道，“你有什么能耐去阻止瓦尔加斯？”  
“难道像刚才一样，向那个老色鬼投怀送抱？说不定他倒吃你这一套。”

没错，那个见惯了成熟美艳的老色鬼，说不定会对你这不知名的野花感兴趣。当然，为了拿到接近教授的敲门砖，他希望她用一个晚上的时间，学会如何真正取悦一个男人。

“先生……您的话，我听不懂。”就在伊万垂眸思索之时，少女的声音在他耳畔响起。

这句话像从极其遥远的声源传来，如一阵捉摸不透的鬼魅之音，随空气的涟漪一层层在耳边回荡。伊万猛地从沉思中抬眼，却对上怀中少女直勾勾的双眸。多年的警觉使他心中警铃大作，在最短的时间内匆忙建立起心理防御。  
可由于之前的过度放松，他的动作还是晚了一步。

少女的眼中乍现出深不可测的漩涡，他的注意力如溺水者般被吸入漩涡中心。强大的外界意识立刻入侵了他的脑海，热浪狂风般的信息量还未让人反抗，便开始干扰他的思考。  
伊万被施了定身术般保持僵硬坐姿，与他四目相对的少女此时衣襟大开，娇小的面庞冷漠木然，双目却迸出刺目眸光，宛如蛇发魔女美杜莎。

伊万呆呆地注视着她，方才锐利的双目已蒙上一层灰霾，他如被牵引的木偶，随着少女慢慢起身的动作，机械般转动眼球，紧跟她审视的目光。  
这一次角色产生了对调，她不再是先前的百依百顺，而是女王一样居高临下地、无情地审视着伊万。

很快，伊万的心理防线被不知名的强大力量攻破，意识世界像是打碎了一千个万花筒，被无尽光怪陆离的怪诞乱像所充斥。四肢被抽走了全部力气，灵魂脱离肉体漂浮在半空中，而现实世界的光景像呼啸而去的火车，刹那间离他而去。  
半梦半醒间，一个又轻又软的声音像一把利刃，越过他被迫沉睡、摇摇欲坠的表层意识，直击他毫无防备的潜意识。

“你是谁？叫什么名字？”  
“我是现任陆军上尉。我叫伊万·布拉金斯基。”他答道，感觉自己沐浴在温暖的池水里。  
“你还记得，自己和瓦尔加斯家族是什么关系么？”  
“……我将代表布拉金斯基家出席年末的峰会，还要……与瓦尔加斯，开展 jun工资源合作。”

“为什么要与瓦尔加斯合作？”  
“魔能元素矿晶有限。而凯撒，发现了可再生的……”

可再生的……什么？那个词他怎么也想不起来。他的脑海中忽然传来一阵疼痛，那是不知哪里发出的呼喊，警告他不要开口。

伊万像畅游在深不见底的大海里，海水压迫并抚慰他的神经。即使他再努力一点就能触及水面的亮光，他却依旧不肯醒来。

“发现了可再生的什么？”  
“……”

“与魔能有关的资源么？”  
“……”

是什么呢……？伊万的思维沉沉浮浮，努力在记忆的海水中追逐着那个点。  
可惜的是， 这个问题，他大概真的找不到答案。

“瓦尔加斯教授有没有和你透露过什么？”  
“……有。” 他依稀有些印象。

“他透露了什么？”  
“瓦尔加斯……他希望……通过组织盖乌斯的优秀学生……来……”

这个问题的答案隐藏得好深。伊万漫无目的地筛选着记忆，这一回却怎么也无法成功。  
那个声音又响了起来，向他不耐烦地催促道：  
"瓦尔加斯教授有什么计划？他为什么要组织盖乌斯的优秀学生？"

为什么？

为什么？

…………

因为这不是你该知道的事情！你这卑劣的催眠者！

一声惊叫传来，伊万如大梦初醒，光怪陆离的梦境上一刻还像4D影厅里热映的大戏，这一刻便被强行掐断，将观众硬生生拉回现实世界里。被控制的沉重感从他的四肢中抽离，灵魂从深海中捞起，并精准无误地镶嵌回自己的躯壳中。

他浑身一阵激灵，才发觉自己依旧坐在那张小小的双人沙发上，冷汗湿透了他的衬衫。他忽然想起什么，可一抬眼，看到的却是那个女孩一手抚胸，一手扶桌，睁大了双眼，弯腰站在他面前痛苦地叫唤。

伊万快速清理起思路。刚刚他在思考问题，然而却突然被控制意识，跌入了这个女人的催眠陷阱。所幸的是伊万出身军人，极短的时间内，他快速回忆起了被催眠时的对话内容。这女人询问了他的身份、名字，马上跳跃到他与瓦尔加斯的关系。很不幸，这些问题他都如实回答了。她随即将问题转移到可再生的魔能资源上。可瓦尔加斯对此守口如瓶，伊万自己也没有半点可透露的消息。得不到答案的她只好另辟蹊径，终于，他不小心透露了最为重要的消息，瓦尔加斯即将要进行的新项目的—— 一小部分内容。

回忆并不需要花多长时间，足够伊万将愤怒转移到行动上来。当他再度回过神，这个娇小玲珑的女间谍——没错，现在可以称她为间谍了，被他用一只手紧紧钳住脆弱的脖子，像只小鸟一样被整个提起来。在手掌泄愤般的用力收紧下，她的脸因缺氧而涨得通红，舌头绷直了快要伸出唇外。

伊万内心充满愤怒和挫败感，他根本无法想象，自己一个堂堂陆军上尉会栽在这样的小手段上！可他必须克制自己的情绪。这个女人绝对不能杀，必须要捉活的！带回军部，严刑逼供！

是谁派她来装作雏妓勾引他，骗取他的同情心，对他下催眠术，打探布拉金斯基家的动向，以及……让他伊万·布拉金斯基，家族的下任掌权人难堪！

他将手里捏紧的脖子猛地一松，少女便像个破布袋一样跌在地上。被松开了禁锢的她大口大口喘着气，脖子上清晰可见几个发红的指印。  
伊万冰冷地看着她，像看一个将死之人：“你可真有两下子啊。”他从内袋里缓缓掏出枪，将之对准她的天灵盖。

“举起手来，慢慢转过去。别想耍花招。”

她浑身颤抖着一言不发，只是剧烈地喘息着，看似在忍耐不一般的剧痛。  
伊万可等不了那么多，他已经给她下过命令，如果她不配合，那么自己就有权教她如何配合。  
他正要蹲下来，将她的紧紧抱在胸前的手臂拉开——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

少女口中爆发出裂帛般的痛苦叫喊，她仰起头来，脸因痛苦而变得扭曲：拧紧的眉毛，突出的美目充满血丝，张大的鼻孔和龇牙咧嘴的表情造就了两道深深的法令纹，先前的美貌荡然无存。  
她突然倒在地上，用身体疯狂磨蹭着地毯，浑身不可控制地痉挛。她伸出手来拼命抓挠上面短短的珊瑚绒，只是抓住小小的一团，竟攥紧了要将它从地毯上狠狠地揪下！

“啊，啊————————！“

“住口——！”

男人的怒喝和女人的悲呼同时响起，却又在不到一秒的时间里，被意外的来访者的破门而入所打断。

“砰”的一声门开了，被暴力弄坏的门锁在地上滚了几个轱辘，便自觉滚到一个角落里。伊万不得已地扭头去看来人，来人却先他一步报出了自己的身份。

"哥哥！"  
是他的妹妹，娜塔莎。  
伊万觉得自己今天受到的意外，真是够多了。

—————————————————————————

“哥哥！”

娜塔莎高兴极了。她终于找到伊万了！  
今晚托里斯来参加晚宴，她不得不应妈妈要求打扮成淑女出席，因为她极有可能会成为托里斯的结婚对象。也许是谁将这个消息透露给了伊万，她想邀请心爱的表哥也一起出席，却被伊万的贴身秘书告知，他已经离开了家里，前往帕斯迪亚那个地方。  
她说不出是什么感受，只觉得心里被嫉妒和失落所占据。因此她不顾家里的强烈反对，只身一人前往帕斯迪亚。  
现在在她看来，自己还是幸运的。  
可下一秒，当她看到伏趴在地板上、衣衫不整的褐发少女时，她喜悦的心情顿时被嫉妒吞噬得一干二净。

肮脏下贱的婊子，毫无廉耻的骚货！你休想勾引我哥哥！  
娜塔莎嘴里骂着，手里干净利落地掏出配枪，拉开保险，熟练上膛，然后像无数次的射击练习一样，将乌黑的枪口直指她的要害，瞄准——

“You bitch……“  
“娜塔莎！”

就在她即将扣动扳机的千钧一发之际，伊万大叫着试图阻止她，可他的动作不够快。  
比他更快的是一道明黄色的弧形火光。

当娜塔莎的手指还未扣动扳机，那道弧形火光便以惊鸿之势，划破紧张的空气，朝她握枪的手猛地冲去。娜塔莎一声惊呼，情急之下偏过身子，手枪还是被击落在地。紧接着一阵木料被烧焦的气味传来，娜塔莎扭头一看，发现身侧墙壁上的木板上竟然留下一道新鲜的伤痕。它的表面变得有些焦黑，并呲呲地冒着一缕缕白烟，显然是被灼烧过。  
更令人意想不到的是，这道极具威力的火光，竟然是从尚还因为剧痛而伏趴在地的女子怀中射出。

一旁站着的伊万呲目欲裂。在他的印象里，这是一种常见的火系魔法。即使是最初级的施法者，都不能在不靠媒介的情况下打出涣散的火花。然而这道火光发射得快稳准，形状饱满，力量集中，没有充分的练习绝对无法做到。而它的施术者即便是趴着，没能用视力判断目标的位置，却也能依靠听力来掌握十之八九，可见她的五官是何其优秀。

伊万敢肯定，若她不是处于状态上的劣势，击中年仅16岁、缺乏战斗经验的娜塔莎，根本不在话下。  
再加上她向自己打听魔能元素矿晶——月光珊瑚。如果他没有猜错的话，而眼前这个处于痛苦中的女子，也许就是那能够使用月光珊瑚之力的魔法师。  
但拥有这等资质魔法师的组织并不多。看来她又多了一个必须被活捉的理由。

“娜塔莎，”他努力镇定下来，声音里藏不住兴奋，“你别动。这个间谍必须活捉。”  
“什么！这是间谍？！”娜塔莎被这个词夺去了思考。  
“那你认为呢！”伊万拔高了声音吼道，“还有，你为什么来这里！嫌自己不够坏事么！”

被他们忽略的主角，所谓的女间谍、甚至魔法师在几个深呼吸后，支起摇摇欲坠的身体。伊万正欲掏出手铐擒住她，却发现她的动作异样地停了下来，眼神落在他们身后的某处。

“请问……”

伊万回过头，看到一个高挑的金发少年站在门口。他大约十六七岁，生就一张雕塑般英俊迷人的脸，却有一副刻薄傲慢的表情。最引人注目的是，他有一对异于常人的粗眉毛，和一双深邃漂亮的绿眼睛，搭配起来竟产生一种奇异的美感。  
这是谁？他正欲发问，一旁的娜塔莎却先开了口：“哥哥，这是盖乌斯的学生，亚瑟·柯克兰。”

“你怎么会和盖乌斯的学生混在了一起？”伊万怀疑地看了自己的妹妹一眼。  
“不是你想得那样！”担心兄长误会，娜塔莎小心翼翼地解释道，“是柯克兰协助了我，一间间找到这里来的……”  
一间间找到这里来的！这个答案让伊万又是一阵气血上涌。

“啊啊啊啊啊——————！”

身份不明的“女间谍”再度爆发出痛苦的哭嚎，令伊万忍无可忍。在那一瞬间，他想掏出手枪，不再顾及可能打探到的宝贵机密，一枪崩开她的脑袋，让她痛痛快快地一命呜呼。

然而当他二度看向她时，眼前的景象，却让他感到毛骨悚然。  
她身上升腾起骇人的黑烟，一簇簇难以描述的凸起快速地游窜在白腻的皮肤下，让人想起恶心某种恶心又龌龊的虫类。她的眼睛亮得可怕，几乎变得透明，活像两颗被强光照射的琥珀，瞳仁却缩得又细又短。那眼神像极了某种健壮又敏捷的动物，在暗处伏击猎物，一旦机会来临，便以强大的爆发力给猎物致命一击。伊万被她野兽一样的眼睛盯得浑身僵硬，下一刻这个怪物会不会就从地上跳跃而起，扑上来，用她锋利坚硬的犬齿咬开自己的喉咙，划破自己的血管。

“你……”伊万的声音颤抖着，“你到底是什么人！”

一个清冷的声音打破了他的恐惧：“布拉金斯基上尉，您是否需要我的协助？”  
来自他身后的那个男孩，亚瑟·柯克兰冷不丁地开腔，让伊万的脑海里越发混乱。

随之而来的是一阵由远及近的脚步声，那是细细的鞋跟敲击在木地板上的咯哒咯哒。它听上去轻巧、稳健、富有节奏，它的主人一定是个热情又优雅的美人。  
“妈妈，阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐和柯克兰少爷在这里……”

这个声音仿佛一道催命符，伴随咔哒咔哒的足音，越来越近，越来越清晰。伊万在慌乱无措中只得采取对自己最有利的计策。他要生擒这个女人，将她押到高官出没的大厅里，要她当着众人的面，承认自己是伊丽莎白安插的色情间谍。

事情总是那么出人意料，他计划中的女主角当然不会乖乖配合他的安排。她摇摇摆摆地站起来，在快速扫视屋内所有人，目光却在亚瑟脸上停留了片刻。随后，在三人还未反应过来，她猛地推开窗户，双手一撑窗台，以难以置信的灵活和熟络，不顾这是离地十余米的高处，在众人眼皮子底下纵身一跃——

短短几秒钟内，这个制造麻烦的神秘女子便消失在深邃无边的夜色中，再无一点踪迹可循。

叩、叩。  
清晰的敲门声传来。  
“布拉金斯基，你们兄妹俩这是闹够了？”

TBC .


	2. Love Paradox 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 将写好的章节补上来。

2、我说少看书！少看书！少看那些没用的书！（标题与正文无关）

夏日的熏风总是充满潮湿和粘腻，空气中的水汽简直要压垮萤火虫脆弱的振翼。就连往日最爱流连于草地灌丛中的家燕们都不安分地喧闹起来，叽叽喳喳的叫声满是焦虑，在人类的耳朵里却极富韵律。夜幕中，碎钻般闪亮的繁星早已被云幕遮盖，不知何时下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，空气中飘散着淡淡土腥气，雨水落在屋顶上，沿着屋顶深灰色的瓦片与高而陡峭的侧山墙蜿蜒流下。  
一条用由一颗颗大小相近的鹅卵石铺出的小径，绕过修建得整整齐齐的草坪，一直通到屋檐下的拱形门廊。这是一栋看上去有些年岁的都铎风格建筑，它还保留着高大的砖头烟囱和圆筒状的小烟囱。然而庄重古朴的砖红色外墙与高而狭长的窗户中透出的高瓦数灯光显得极不搭调，就连奶白色的桦木窗格子都难以协调一二。

这是盖乌斯学院的学生宿舍。盖乌斯是一所男校，这只是数座学生休息起居的专用建筑中的一栋。盖乌斯挑选学生基本上不看出身，只论能力。自从魔能元素矿晶内的超自然力量被发现之后，人类社会迎来一场巨大变革，而盖乌斯学院正是这场变革下的衍生物之一。

晚上9点半，一间普通的学生双人宿舍里，弗朗西斯赤裸上身，下身仅穿着一条花哨的短裤。他用不知道哪来的折扇在为自己散热，那折扇竟然还是把东方式的檀香扇，扇骨精致，扇面有工艺精巧的花鸟烫花，扇柄的尾端还缀着一串娘气的红缨，很显然这是一把女扇。弗朗西斯扇了几下又停下来，凑近鼻子嗅了两下，又继续锲而不舍地给自己散热。  
这样闷热的夏夜里，他在等3个人—— 维修空调的技师，快递员，以及他那外出夜跑的室友。  
他正要感叹着檀香扇的香气还不错，盛夏酷暑时使用似乎还能清新醒脑，就听到了悦耳动听的雨声，紧接着一阵凉风从窗户钻进来，于无形之中拯救了水深火热中的弗朗西斯。他正打算走过去，不顾恼人的蚊蝇将窗格打开，就听到一阵急促的敲门声，频率之快、力道之大让人怀疑是高利贷债主上门讨债。  
会是谁呢？  
说实在的，这3个人里，弗朗西斯希望最先来到的是空调维修技师。虽说他有那么一点点……担心那个夜跑的室友。这孩子有时候有点懵懂，但应该不至于下雨了却还不会找个地方躲雨的……吧。  
由于今晚他有可能收到快递员送来的、期待已久的礼物，所以这毫不优雅的敲门，哥哥我就忽略吧~！ ——这样想着的弗朗西斯迈着荡漾的步伐走近了门。  
不料门缝一开，门外的人就猛地撞了进来，完全不顾门后的弗朗西斯是否会被撞倒，那模样活像被人举着枪追杀了十八条街。  
弗朗西斯很惊讶。这不是维修技师，也不是快递员，正是他那外出夜跑的室友，一个来自东方的学生。

小个子，瘦小的体型，白皙的胳膊和腿，纯正的黑发扎成了马尾辫，中性而漂亮的娃娃脸，眼睛却是金色的——别误会，他可是个如假包换的男生，不然学生体检这一关怎么通过？  
可他回到宿舍的状态不太对，弗朗西斯上下打量了他好一会，只得担忧地问道：  
“小耀，你这是去了哪里夜跑？不但跑一身泥回来，腿上还摔了个口子。”

这个被叫做小耀的男孩，正是弗朗西斯几个月前分到的新室友，来自东方的学生——王耀。现在的他一脸低气压，即便如此还是让弗朗西斯心里感叹了几声好可爱。他一声不吭越过弗朗西斯身侧，从衣帽架上拽下一块干爽的白毛巾，开始擦头发。  
“喂喂，别木头一样的不说话，这可不像平时的你。”像是忽然想起了什么，弗朗西斯说，“对了，上次你不是很想吃学校咖啡厅里的限量布丁么？我给你带了一份回来。你要不要现在尝尝？”  
他从小冷藏柜里端出一份诱人的焦糖布丁来，放在了王耀的桌上。

“弗朗西斯。” 王耀打断他，声音闷闷的听不出情绪，“你有没有医用棉和绷带？”  
他把头发擦了半干，毛巾挂在他脖子上，脸上的表情看起来有些呆萌。

“我不小心摔进了个泥坑里，腿也摔伤了。”

“那小耀你应该去医务室才对。自己处理伤口容易留下疤痕。” 弗朗西斯一边翻箱倒柜一边劝说。  
“不想去医务室……疤痕？这很重要么？”王耀惊诧。  
“这不重要么！”以弗朗西斯的个人信条来看，这位室友真是超凡脱俗。

王耀撇撇嘴：“不是很懂你……”

等弗朗西斯找出了医用棉和绷带，王耀已经把那件弄脏的T恤脱下扔进脸盆中，露出他比起弗朗西斯而言几乎称得上单薄的身躯。他的体型带着显而易见的东亚裔裔特征，在白种人眼里，那骨架不够宽大结实，肌肉也十分干瘪。如果硬要比喻的话，那只能说像个健壮的白种女孩。特别是那娘气的马尾，简直给他的性别迷惑度再加上几分。当然，这只是外人的一部分看法罢了。  
王耀随手往柜子里扒拉出一套睡衣，扔给弗朗西斯一句话：“我去洗澡！热死了，浑身是汗！”说着他甩着熊猫拖鞋，抱着睡衣，啪嗒啪嗒地进了浴室。刚进去锁了门，又把头探了出来叫道：“我一会儿出来就吃布丁！”

弗朗西斯把医用棉和绷带放在王耀的桌上，还顺手摆了个骚气的造型，手还没闲下来，就听到了门铃声。他兴奋了起来，这次会是空调维修技师了吧！  
他喜滋滋地甩着一头微卷的漂亮金发，扭着走过去开了门。结果看到门外的来客，弗朗西斯惊得手中的折扇都要掉了。  
来人用那双密林一般深绿的漂亮眼睛往他屋里扫视了几眼，便强硬地挤进来。弗朗西斯无奈只好让道。  
这人好死不死的竟然是他多年来相互吐槽着长大的损友，表面老冤家，实则好基友的——亚瑟·柯克兰！

只见他进门便非常绅士地关上了门，坐到弗朗西斯的座位上，像回到自己家一样理所当然。大概是热到有些恼怒，弗朗西斯的脸色很差：  
“粗眉毛，大晚上的，你有何贵干？”  
“有何贵干？没什么，我来看看你呗。”亚瑟挑眉，一脸无辜，却收获弗朗西斯一枚白眼。“我觉得我好像比你高了些，咱们俩要不要脱了鞋子比比看。”  
“你有没有比我高，我不清楚。但我清楚地知道你的眉毛是一直比我浓，满意了吧？“  
亚瑟耸耸肩，绿眼睛四处乱瞟，很快捕获到王耀桌上的放着的东西。

“你这家伙受伤了？”  
“不是我，是小耀。”  
“哟，王小学霸啊。他人呢？怎么就受伤了？”  
“夜跑的时候泥坑里摔的。刚回来呢，洗澡去了。”  
“啧啧，伤腿上了吧。”  
“你怎么知道……？“  
“这很奇怪么？一般人都会优先想到腿的吧。”

弗朗西斯噎了一下，就看到亚瑟站起来走到王耀桌边，拿起桌上的医用棉和绷带看了几眼便放下后，毫不客气端起焦糖布丁，一勺勺吃了起来。  
“放下放下！那是专门为小耀准备的宵夜。”弗朗西斯忙着提醒，可这根本没用。布丁本身分量不大，亚瑟几勺挖下去，将近一半就已经没了影。  
眼看着弗朗西斯就要走过来夺，亚瑟忙站起来躲到一边，手里却还拿着布丁不放。  
“我正好饿了。要不你转告王耀，让他明天来咖啡厅找我，想吃多少点多少。”亚瑟又挖了几勺，小小的布丁杯就这样见了底。  
弗朗西斯见回天无力，只得叹气：“你不明白……小耀这阵子一直没空。他想吃这个布丁很久了。”他从亚瑟手里拿过空空如也的纸托，顺手一道漂亮的抛物线，纸托便掉进远处的垃圾筐。  
亚瑟不以为然：“怎么？这不是还没正式上课么？他有什么可忙的。再说了，”他双手抱臂，双眼透着凉薄的不解，“布丁虽说是咖啡厅限量供应，味道还不如我家厨子做的。他要真的那么计较，我让管家明天带几份来补偿他，也不是不可以。”

弗朗西斯仔细钻研了一会儿挚友低垂的眼睑，也不知有没有看透他的内心。他走向衣帽架，随手抽出一件衬衫穿好，才说道：  
“亚蒂，哥哥觉得，你应该学会适当地理解和尊重别人的心理感受。”他摸出手机来滑动了几下，复又看着亚瑟说道，“重点不是布丁多美味或者多珍贵，而是小耀他为此等了很久。”  
亚瑟沉默不语，好似在思考什么。

“王耀很喜欢吃布丁？”  
“嗯……我有一次带了多余的回来给他吃，他就爱上了。说第一次吃到那么好吃的甜点。”弗朗西斯思索着待会王耀出来后，该怎么和他解释。  
“第一次吃到布丁这么好吃的甜点？夸张。就算他是平民出身，也不至于穷到这种地步。我可不认为东方没有能比布丁相提并论的甜点。”亚瑟嗤笑。  
“……照你这么一说，这确实有些夸张。但小耀当时的表情不像是撒谎，所以我也没深究。另外……”弗朗西斯走到门口，四处张望，“再说了，小耀也没必要骗我吧。……啊！这边，这边！”说完他手舞足蹈起来。

亚瑟刚打算拿过弗朗西斯的那把扇子好好研究，就看到弗朗西斯毕恭毕敬地迎接一个中年男人进门来，那模样要多浮夸有多浮夸。这人一身工装，背上一个大大的工具包，正是弗朗西斯今晚等待已久的贵客—— 空调维修技师。  
“快快！老约翰请帮忙看看，这空调是哪里出了问题。”技师一来，弗朗西斯就彻底无视了亚瑟，只顾带领技师来到空调下，还十分狗腿地找来了折叠梯子拉开，并固定好角度。可见艰苦恶劣的生活环境对于改造富二代的坏毛病而言，有着多么显著的疗效。

亚瑟翘着二郎腿，百无聊赖地看着弗朗西斯在空调下转来转去。他又把目光投向了王耀的位置上。与弗朗西斯不同的是，王耀桌子上的东西摆放得十分整齐，因为他没什么东西可以摆。除去常见的用品外，陶瓷水杯和一盆烂大街的小型多肉植物盆栽可算唯一的亮点。从床品来看，王耀偏爱素净的颜色，但是又似乎很喜欢外形可爱的摆件。他的床品是以青、灰色调为主的，却在床头放了好几个大小不一的布偶，熊猫海豚hello kitty应有尽有。  
这实在是不像一个学院知名学霸应该有的样子。

亚瑟正沉思着，不料门外又来了一个人。  
“0412的王耀在不在！你的快递！出来签收！”快递员大声说着，声音听起来特别不悦。  
“……嗯？王耀在这间。我来签收吧。”弗朗西斯嘀咕着怎么不是哥哥我的快递，走到了门口却被快递员身后的东西吓到。  
“这……这什么东西……”他盯着那巨大的纸箱，心想看不出王耀那么热爱网购。  
“Hello Kitty新出的限量版懒人沙发。”快递员撕下快递单，递给懵逼中的弗朗西斯，“我看到你们这个地区有很多女孩子都买了。怎么你们学校的男生也有人喜欢这个？”

“哟，Hello Kitty的，还限量版啊。”弗朗西斯忽然发现肩上一沉，扭头一看，发现亚瑟不知何时凑了上来，一手压着自己的肩膀，戏谑地说道。  
“我记得这东西不便宜吧。平民家的孩子会那么舍得？”

弗朗西斯忽略了亚瑟的提问，他的注意力则放在了另一个重点上：“小哥，你说很多女孩子买，能不能提供下她们的联系方式？”  
快递员没有接腔，而是一脸“我很忙”地催促道：“既然收货了，麻烦您打开箱子验一下有没有损坏。”就差一句“没有的话我先走了”。  
金色卷发的男孩闭了嘴，配合地拆开纸箱，与快递员一起拉出那巨大的纸袋后一样样检查起来。待到他在快递员的指导下确认商品没有问题，并套好沙发套之后，已经是一身热汗。亚瑟在一旁斜着眼看弗朗西斯不放弃地和快递员套近乎，一边若有所思地打量着那个懒人沙发。

懒人沙发是方形的，比一般的椅子稍微大一些。外形简洁，沙发套用料细腻高档，印着那个标志性的猫头，里面充满了具有可塑性的小颗粒填充物。他见过别的品牌也出过这款沙发，也坐上去亲自体验过，其难以言喻的舒适柔软令他这个在优渥的环境中长大的人都沉醉其中，更不用说是…………

越是求证，亚瑟的心情越是难以平静。

恍惚间一阵凉风吹来，亚瑟回过神，发现弗朗西斯已经开始送技师老约翰出门。他内心小小地斟酌了一下，决定从好友这里先问起。  
“弗朗西斯，”亚瑟皱着眉，低声问道：”你说王耀这阵子一直没空？“  
“没错。他说自己生活费和学费凑不齐，所以这阵子一直在打工。”弗朗西斯诧异于亚瑟的发问。  
“既然这样的话，开销上应该节省才是。可他怎么又买这样的大件？”亚瑟指着那个已经摆放在王耀床边的懒人沙发，“除非，他的工薪很高，才能让他有足够的余钱来消费这些爱好。”  
“他有没有告诉过你……他的工作是什么？”  
“小耀曾经说过是在校外附近的酒吧当收银员。不过关于购物……我想这并不难理解，”弗朗西斯给自己倒了杯红酒，风骚地站在空调下凹造型，“每个人都会有自己想要的东西，小耀也不例外。”  
他端起红酒凑近嘴边，十分优雅地呷了一口：“这孩子一直很喜欢可爱的东西。他想要这个沙发很久了，官网一发布预售消息，他就下单定货了。”  
“努力挣钱，然后买自己喜欢的东西，是天经地义的事情。”

亚瑟听罢，一双绿莹莹的眼睛里看不出什么态度，脸上倒是一贯的矫情。  
“娘炮一样的审美。想不到他是这样的学霸。”他讥讽道，“我还真看不出你弗朗西斯那么务实。这话是王耀教你的？“  
“我说粗眉毛，你问那么多小耀的事情干嘛？”今天的亚瑟有些反常，弗朗西斯终于憋不住内心翻腾的吐槽欲望。  
“美少女们的男神当腻了，终于打算搞基了？”弗朗西斯走过去凑近亚瑟，眯起眼睛打量这个浑身透着祖传基佬气息的儿时好友。  
“我可从没这样自称过！倒是你，弗朗西斯，”面对突如其来的嘴炮，亚瑟咬着牙，毫不示弱，“如果你不想你的恶名被贞德知道的话……”  
“喂喂！我警告你啊，其他事情我可以忍了。但是贞德的事情，我可是认真的。”  
“哟，认真的！说得好听！”亚瑟奸计得逞一般掏出手机，点了点屏幕，“那这句话又怎么解释呢？”  
弗朗西斯正纳闷这粗眉毛莫名其妙地想干嘛，结果一阵语音将他激得冷汗直冒——

“小哥，你说很多女孩子买，能不能提供下她们的联系方式？”

ＷＴＦ！这粗眉毛什么时候录音的！  
面对亚瑟这一招，弗朗西斯立马怂了，他表示认栽。依照他多年来对亚瑟的了解，这家伙一定是有事相求。

“说吧，柯克兰小少爷。您深夜莅临寒舍，究竟有何贵干？”弗朗西斯拉过凳子在亚瑟面前坐下，脸上写满无奈，双手做投降状。  
他面前的亚瑟·柯克兰小少爷——柯克兰公爵兼国土资源局局长的小儿子，露出了高深莫测的笑容，一排整整齐齐的牙齿白森森的，配上那对绿眼睛，活像只抓到了猎物的狼。  
“没什么，就是来看看你。”他得意地晃晃手机，“顺便得到了意外收获。”  
“弗朗西斯，你记得，你欠我一个人情。”亚瑟站起来，目光又在王耀的懒人沙发上停留了片刻，“如果你不希望贞德听到这句话。”  
弗朗西斯气得只好磨牙。安东尼奥说得没错，损友就是拿来坑的。特么亚瑟·柯克兰这家伙倒是认真地贯彻了。这是受到正统绅士教育长大的青少年？他真心对此抱怀疑态度。  
“哦对了，我刚刚不是吃了王耀的布丁么？”亚瑟已经走到门口了，却忽地转过身来。  
“你告诉他，明天来咖啡厅找我，我会赔给他的！绅士从不亏欠他人。”  
弗朗西斯又气又好笑：“快滚！滚得越远越好！”

待到亚瑟关上门，足音彻底消失后。弗朗西斯才发现王耀不知道什么已经从浴室里走出来，穿着一身黑白相间的熊猫睡衣，正探头探脑地东张西望。  
“刚刚谁来了？”他小心翼翼地问。  
“哦……维修技师来修好了空调。还有我那好朋友亚瑟也来了一下。就是那个眉毛很粗的，你之前见过的。”弗朗西斯还沉浸在被亚瑟偷偷录音的挫败感中。  
“啊！我的沙发到了！”王耀好像没有听见。他的声音充满少见的兴奋。只见他甩开了拖鞋，整个人像只见到盒子而情难自抑的猫咪，朝着那看上去就十分柔软舒适的沙发扑了过去。他瘦小的身体立刻陷进沙发里，压出线条柔和的沟壑。黑发的男孩子顿时像被沙发施了法术一样，四仰八叉地躺在里面纹丝不动，好像这样一觉可以睡到地老天荒。  
身为好室友的弗朗西斯想起了被吃掉的布丁，正打算和王耀解释，却又看到了令他目瞪口呆的一幕—— 

王耀整个人开始扭动着身躯，不仅用头磨蹭起了沙发，还一边左右翻滚一边手脚并用地把沙发拍打得啪啪作响，嘴里发出谜之自言自语：

“啊啊啊啊啊实在是太棒了太舒服了太软了太划算了！官方诚不欺我啊啊啊啊啊！这剁手真是超值超值超值………嗯嗯嗯嗯好舒服的沙发……Kitty酱我爱你一辈子！嘻嘻嘻嘻……”

弗朗西斯觉得自己的三观被刷新。在他的印象中，王耀一直是个性单纯真诚，为人低调勤奋，聪明务实，而且极少出现情绪浮动的，长得可爱的同学而已！！！这像小动物撒欢一样的姿态是怎么回事！！！  
妈妈呀！怎么突然觉得他更可爱了！要不是哥哥我是个直男，和他搞基的话说不定也挺不错的……  
噢，不，不！我可不是亚蒂那男女通吃的混账家伙。我已经有贞德了。

门铃再次响起，这次来的人也是个快递员，却不是刚才的那个。他笑容可掬、彬彬有礼地问道：“您好，打扰了。请问哪一位是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦同学？”

终于等来的久违的快递，弗朗西斯的眼睛亮了起来。他满心期待的礼物就要来了！让我来亲手解开你神秘的外包装，让你充满爱意的美丽内在一点点裸露出来吧，darling！啊，真是个令人沉醉的————

“弗朗西斯，你笑什么？看起来好恶心。”

是王耀的声音，弗朗西斯一转头，对上王耀那张嫌弃脸。王耀不解地瞪着他，手里拿着一支笔，示意道：“你再不签收，我就帮你签收了啊。”  
他惊觉自己失态，只好忙不迭回应：“哦， 哦！好，好！我马上签收……”在快递单上洋洋洒洒写下了让人看不懂的花体字后，弗朗西斯由于心情太好，忍不住对快递员抛了个媚眼。  
“Bonne nuit，cherrie. ”他说道，顺便送了个飞吻。  
快递员的笑容僵硬了片刻，又像刚才一样恢复了微笑，并告别道：“晚安，也祝您好梦。”说完便快速带上门走人。

王耀好奇地凑过去，看到弗朗西斯用裁纸刀慢条斯理地划开透明胶带，然后像打开首饰盒一样打开纸箱。里面躺着一个透明的包装盒，盒子里是一套做工精良、优雅迷人的法式西服，包括上装、下装，以及衬衫。  
弗朗西斯一点点地拆开盒子，将西服一件件拿出，平铺在床上。他的动作十分轻柔，生怕弄坏这西服一丝一毫。摆好之后他拿过手机来拍了个照，点了几下不知道是要发给谁。  
很快他的手机叮的一声响了，他喜滋滋地拿起来看了一眼，便开始快速整理头发，脱下身上半湿的衬衫，开始将床上的衬衫穿上。

王耀疑惑地看着他：“怎么了弗朗西斯？你这西服谁送的？”  
“我的女朋友，贞德送的。”弗朗西斯的动作相当利落，他整理好领子和袖扣，开始换西裤。  
“她送你西服做什么？”王耀不解，眨巴着眼睛。  
“几个月后贞德要在她们的校庆上表演，她希望我能穿着她选的衣服出席。”说完，弗朗西斯已经穿好了衬衫。他在王耀眼前转了一圈，脸上洋溢着兴奋的红晕。那些迷恋他的女孩子们大概没有想到，自诩万花从中过叶片不沾身的弗朗西斯，也会像个才遇到初恋的毛头小子一样害羞吧。  
他理了理乱糟糟的金发，让它看起来柔顺一些，便拿起手机走到穿衣镜前。  
“贞德说，希望我试穿后发几张照片给她。噢噢噢哥哥我为什么那么帅~~~贞德一定爱死我噢噢噢~~”弗朗西斯开始模仿杂志里各式各样的男模，试图摆出那些高大上的造型。

王耀一言不发地凝视着他，若有所思。直到弗朗西斯终于挑好了最帅的几张发过去后，他才悻悻地开了口：  
“弗朗，我问你个问题。”  
“嗯？小耀有什么烦心事，都可以说给哥哥我听哦~”  
“不是烦心事。”王耀的语气里透出一丝莫名其妙的丧气，“贞德的照片你给我看过的。可是说实话，我觉得她的长相并不是特别漂亮，身材也不是特别性感……”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以……你为什么那么喜欢她呢？”

王耀往后一倒，又躺在了已经成为他新欢的懒人沙发上。他的视野里忽然出现一片阴影，竟是弗朗西斯探了头过来。  
他惊讶地坐起，才发现不知何时弗朗西斯已经坐在了自己旁边。这个平时看起来总是不太正经的风骚室友，此刻的表情严肃又认真，紫色的眼里透出探究的目光。王耀被他这样一看，只觉得心里什么秘密被他窥视了一般，不由自主地瑟缩了一下。  
弗朗西斯的语气和以往不太一样：“小耀，爱情这种事情，是不能用这种方式思考的。”  
王耀皱着眉，这个答案太出乎意料，他听不懂。  
弗朗西斯的目光变得柔和。他继续说了下去，也不知是说给谁听：  
“贞德确实不是我遇到的女孩中，最美丽、最性感、最优雅还是最迷人的那一个，但却是最特别的那一个。”  
“当我被她吸引的那一刻，我就认定了她是我此生的唯一。”  
“在我心里，她的地位无人能及。”  
这教科书一般的深情告白本是金科玉律，对待女孩绝对是手到擒来。但若是真情实意，没有它的帮助，也不要紧。因为行动能代表一切。

弗朗西斯看着满脸问号的王耀，大概这个单纯的室友没有恋爱经验，无法参透这样的恋爱准则吧。他忽然拍了拍王耀的背大笑：  
“小耀你怎么突然问起这个问题来！你是不是有喜欢的女孩子啦！快告诉哥哥她是谁，我给你出谋划策，保证你能一举拿下她。”

开什么玩笑，他的心情已经够糟糕了，这会弗朗西斯居然在取笑他！王耀甩开他的手，忿忿地站起来：“没有！”  
他拿起桌子上的医用棉、绷带，开始处理自己的伤口，伤口不是很深，只是长长的一道非常难看，王耀黑着一张脸，手上的动作有条不紊地进行着。

弗朗西斯笑着脱下了西服，一边折叠好一边继续锲而不舍地调笑：“要是有喜欢的人，要和哥哥我说啊！知心哥哥弗朗吉随时欢迎你的光临~~~”  
“啰嗦！我的布丁呢！”王耀脸皮薄，但是不好离开座位，只好抓起一个布偶砸过去。  
弗朗西斯侧身躲过，觉得不好意思，只好开了口道歉：  
“小耀……得和你说声抱歉。亚瑟过来的时候说自己肚子饿，就顺手吃掉了你的布丁，哥哥我没能及时阻止他…… 对不起……”  
王耀的动作一停，又继续了下去。他闷闷不乐的声音传来：“算了，我不吃了。”  
这孩子肯定是不高兴了，但是碍着面子不好开口埋怨。弗朗西斯只好建议道：“那个…… 刚才亚瑟说吃了你的布丁，很不好意思。他说你明天可以去咖啡厅找他，他会请你吃到够。”刚说完弗朗西斯就纳闷起来了，这话怎么听起来那么基呢。  
“不去，我没空。”王耀低着头，看不见表情，一副不愿意交流的样子。  
那我只能为小亚蒂默哀一秒了。弗朗西斯心里默默道。

熄灯后，两人正打算睡前刷一遍手机作为例行公事。王耀抓过手机，看到一条来自未命名号码的短消息。

“你没事吧？”

他悄悄扭过头去看对床的弗朗西斯，之间他背对自己，十指在屏幕上灵活地动作，看来和贞德正聊得火热。于是王耀放心地输入。

“我摔伤了腿，好疼o(>_<)o”他自己都未能察觉到语气中透露出来的撒娇。

突然他想起了什么，连忙又发了几条：

“对不起，我把事情搞砸了。”

“他们没有为难你吧，伊莎姐。”

他焦急地等待着回信，几分钟后屏幕才亮起来。

“没有。他们不能拿我怎么样。倒是你，下次不要从那么高的地方跳下去了。”

得到了令人安心的答案，王耀舒了一口气。他又问道：

“那我能不能休息几天？”

“能。你从明天开始休息吧，伤好了再来。别担心，这是带薪病假。”

得到了对方的允许后，王耀发出心满意足的哼笑。他徒然觉得一阵疲倦向他袭来，于是便把信息都删了个干净，关上手机后便彻底放松了身体，陷入沉沉的梦境里。

不久轻微的鼾声传来，弗朗西斯转过身子看了王耀一眼，嘀咕道：  
“还说没有喜欢的人…睡前玩手机还傻笑。我都听到了……简直和亚蒂一样，就是个嘴倔的。”

————————————————————————————————

树屋的一间温馨的居室里，伊丽莎白坐在床上，长长的卷发披散下来，遮住她半张美丽又落寞的脸。  
她睡不着。  
她的脑海里还在不断重复着几个小时前的那一幕。

伊万阴冷而凶狠地盯着她，那眼神令她毕生难忘。可他的话更令她感到浑身发寒。  
他说，伊丽莎白，你的地方混进了窃取军事机密的间谍，而且对方还逃跑了。这是俱乐部安保工作的严重失职，是你这个总负责人的管理不当。  
他说，若此事引起的任何后果，你都要站出来承担责任。

“如果你还想见到他的话。”

她的嘴唇发抖，却说不出一句话。半晌，才从喉咙里憋出：  
“不。你不能。”伊丽莎白握紧了拳头，她的手心和指关节还残留着以前用枪时的老茧。

“现在还轮不到你这小子来做这个决定——”

“我能！”伊万·布拉金斯基打断她，他看着伊丽莎白的面色有由红转白，脸上拉开残忍的笑。  
“我很快就会布拉金斯基家的掌权人，同时也会升到少校。而且，”他在房间内来来回回地踱步，“关于监狱的一部分管理权限，我也会在几个月后接手。”

“亲爱的伊丽莎白·海德薇莉女士，您倒是试试看，我能不能阻止您去探监呢？”

银白色的月光像温柔的水，洒在伊丽莎白的身上，朝照得她形单影只，憔悴消瘦。  
她将手伸到床头柜敞开的抽屉中，掏出一个有些旧的相框，痴痴地看了又看。  
相框上是年轻的她与一个男人的合影。

彼时的伊丽莎白明眸皓齿，神采飞扬，丰盈的金发扎成了马尾，翡翠般的绿眼睛比宝石更明亮光润。  
旁边的男人满头银发，头上顶着一只憨态可掬的黄色小胖鸟。他长着一双有些骇人的红眸，却是一脸热血又痞气的傻笑。

她闭上眼，将相框放回抽屉，掏出一支烟点燃后深深吸了一口。她已记不清自己什么时候开始抽烟，而至今为止又抽了多少支。

“我好想你……”

“基尔伯特……”

她喃喃自语，声音轻不可闻。  
她整个人无助地蜷缩成了一团，手臂紧紧地环住了双膝。烟还夹在她手上。烟头在黑暗中忽明忽灭。

“我该怎么办……”

———————————————————

睡不着。亚瑟·柯克兰他睡不着。  
他的脑海里还像放映电影一样，一遍又一遍地放映着今天晚上的那一幕。  
他不记得自己究竟重温了多少次。

娜塔莎疑惑地问，你是盖乌斯的学生，怎么到这个地方来。  
他说，我来找我父亲的一个手下，不过看来他喝醉了。他踢了踢脚边的醉汉，问娜塔莎，你是军部的人吧，为什么也来这里。  
娜塔莎说得咬牙切齿，我来找我哥哥，他怎么能来这种鬼地方。  
于是他用简单的标记魔法，带着娜塔莎找到了伊万，不料开门却看到意想不到的一幕。伊万和一个女人莫名其妙地厮混着，状况极其暧昧。娜塔莎气急败坏想开枪杀人，却被女人用火魔法避开。  
他正好奇着在一边旁观，却看到事况急转直下，女人像急性病发作一般疯狂失控后，她跳窗逃跑脱离了危险。却不料亚瑟在门外见到她时，早已暗中将追踪专用的萤火虫固定在她的衣服上。

理由很简单，这个女人的火魔法不弱，可以和初级魔法师媲美。她的身份存疑，他对此十分感兴趣。  
于是亚瑟及时辞别了伊万等人，离开那个氛围紧张得一触即发的房间。他还有更重要的事情要做。

跟踪用的萤火虫是一对子母虫。跟随着母虫的指引，亚瑟很快跑出树屋所在的地界，来到一片枝叶繁茂的灌木丛附近。他听到窸窸窣窣的声响，压抑内心极大的兴奋，尽可能放轻了动作，蹑手蹑脚地靠近后蹲下。  
拨开枝叶，他看到那个女人已经体力不支，倒在地上浑身抽搐，没多久她就面色发青地便呕吐起来，可惜只吐出了一点点透明的清液。呕吐过后她似乎好受了许多，强撑着坐起来，并十分违和地用衣服擦了擦嘴边残留的秽物。  
亚瑟这才发现，她的腿上有一条长长的伤口。伤口虽然不深，却十分难看地流着血，想必是被林中比较硬的叶子给刮伤的。  
她擦干净嘴后疲倦地闭上了眼睛，深深地呼吸着，胸膛不断起伏。亚瑟盯着她袒露在外的乳○房，觉得有些脸热。他毕竟也是正常的男孩子。

可紧接着，他浑身像被灌入水泥一般僵硬。眼前的一切令他猝不及防，甚至让他怀疑这不过是一场梦，却又瞪大了眼睛，不敢错过任何一个细节。  
这个女人方才玲珑的胸脯像漏气的气球一般变得扁平，取而代之的是男子一样的平坦。她柔软细长的四肢也逐渐从内部拉长，骨节由玲珑秀气变得棱角分明，但还是一样白皙。  
最令亚瑟惊诧到说不出话的，还是那张脸。

那张脸在他忘记了眨眼的凝视下，渐渐幻化成一张他熟悉的面容。  
东方人那有点圆的小脸，中性长相，小巧的鼻尖，红润的嘴，单纯又有些倔强的神情。

这个人他很熟悉。同样的，学院里很多人也对他很熟悉。这是平民出身，却天赋异禀的学生，王耀。  
相传他寡言木讷，成绩却名列前茅，长了一张娘炮一样的脸，为人低调无趣、不通世故，是个只会搞学术的书呆子。  
倒是凯撒·瓦尔加斯教授十分赏识他。有一次他的课里王耀缺席也没请假，凯撒却极为罕见地放了他一马，这可是其他普通学生得不到的殊荣。

可更大的惊喜还在后面等着亚瑟。  
月光明亮如聚光灯，将黑发少年的身形照得清晰无比。他的身上开始散出一阵细密的黑烟，很快将他团团围住、包裹其中，那本来就瘦小的身躯竟在黑烟中慢慢地隐去了踪迹。  
这究竟是个什么东西。  
亚瑟浑身冰凉。他手心渗出滑腻冷汗，心下一片混乱，甚至后悔自己跟了上来。

这一幕终于达到了高潮——

一只身姿矫健的小兽从黑烟中蹦了出来，它四肢修长柔韧，月光将它的皮毛洗刷得丰盈饱满，它金色的眼睛比琉璃还要澄澈明亮。

那是一只黑猫。

亚瑟混混沌沌地想，一定是这阵子帮彼得这个熊孩子留心童话书花费了太多脑细胞，眼前才会出现这种匪夷所思的幻象。  
可直到黑猫迈着轻盈的步伐离开那片灌木丛，他才如释重负地一屁股跌坐在草丛中。浑身酸痛和腿部的麻痒告诉他，这是他无法逃避的事实。

亚瑟想起了数十年前的一件往事。  
这天地间有一股神秘的力量，它在大自然中以矿物的形式存在，能赋予世间万物未知的力量。它的能量在生物体内不断循环，生了又死，死了又生，这个轮回已持续了数千年。  
动物们依靠它得到了智慧和力量，他们模仿着人类的外貌和生活，逐渐改变自己的生理结构和心智水平。依靠着这股力量，他们拥有美丽的外貌，过人的智慧，纯洁的心灵，以及操作自然元素的能力，逐渐成为了诗歌和神话中高贵而不可侵犯的种族，也就是精灵。他们神出鬼没，隐居于山林深处，或是人海之中。极少有人能够一睹他们的姿容，因为人们通常都难以分辨。  
而数十年前，自从人类发现了这种神奇的矿物，并通过研究成功加以使用之后，资源被抢夺的精灵们失去了魔力来源。他们曾奋起反抗，想要夺回赖以生存的珍宝，却死伤惨重。最后只有一小部分精灵带着数量仍然可观的矿物，匿藏在世界各地不为人知的角落里。  
获得超自然力量的人类大喜过望，将这种具有美丽花纹、在月光下能发出微光的矿物，取名为月光珊瑚。  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Bonne nuit，cherrie. 法语，晚安，亲爱的。  
>  懒人沙发请参考无印良品的懒人沙发，毒性极大。
> 
> 简单说下各位出场人物的年龄：
> 
> 伊莎 35  
> 白鹅妹妹 16  
> 伊万30  
> 耀耀 相当于人类17  
> 亚瑟 17  
> 弗朗 17


	3. Love Paradox 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3、还记得我在小学一年级的时候…… （标题与正文无关）

耀做了一个梦。  
他回到了很早很早以前。那是一个泛着薄雾的清晨，他最小的妹妹在母亲的阵痛中，终于冲破了狭窄的产道来到世间。那时暮色还没有从穹弯散去，朝阳却已经把天际染成明丽的金红。 他在家人的围绕下一起看望了刚出生不久的妹妹。她可真丑，红红小小的一团，皮肤又黑又皱，眼睛还未睁开，嘴里没有牙齿。很快她就发出了尖细的哭闹，不知是难受还是高兴。母亲嗔怪他们惹哭了妹妹，几个男孩担心母亲发怒，只好飞一样逃了出去。耀的心怦怦直跳。他可是家里的老大，成长让他滋生出对外界无尽的向往。 他眺望起远方连绵的山丘，那层层叠叠的线条比水波更加温柔，一眼望不到边，荡涤他骚动不安的心。  
耀悄无声息地逃离了家。在他看来，自己已经是个大孩子了，这个家根本关不住他蠢蠢欲动的好奇心。 他钻过围栏边那个矮小又肮脏的破洞，不顾身上沾满了脏兮兮的泥灰和枯草，甚至鸽子掉落下来的碎羽毛，踉踉跄跄地朝着未知的世界撒腿跑去，没有一丝犹豫。草丛里有一条细细的小径，葱翠野草的根部由于不断地被踩踏而向两旁倾斜，不用心留意根本不会发现。他裸足踏上这沾满清凉露水的小道，松软的泥土中细小的砂砾摩擦着他的脚。他的步伐由一开始的轻灵变得越来越急促，好似身后有谁在追赶，又好似前方有什么即将要远离。

他飞奔起来，步伐奏出轻快的旋律，风在耳边呼呼地吹，眼前的一幕幕美景被迅速甩在身后。只见天地之间越发开阔，原本看似很小的群山、树林、鲜花、草丛和野鸟交织出想象以外的画面。他走走停停，没有丝毫的疲倦，直到他踏上一条不知名的小路，转眼间便钻进一片不知名的密林。踩上满地的枯枝落叶，清脆的嘎吱声在寂静的晨间是如此清晰。耀兴奋地跳跃起来。这一切让他感到陌生和亲切。林间弥漫着朽木与泥土的芬芳，让那些埋藏枯枝败叶下的昆虫腐尸都不那么难看。他四处打滚了一会儿，有些累了，于是在落叶丛中坐了下来，却发现林子的尽头匿藏着一个出口。那儿隐约透着五彩斑斓的微光，那景象宛如不可名状的钩子一样挠动他的心房。耀小小的胸脯起伏着，好奇心驱使他站起来继续探险。他恋恋不舍地环视林间作为暂时告别，前方还有更大的惊喜在等待着他。

这是一片他从未见过的广袤天地。许多方方正正的东西伫立在地面上，就连路面都是硬邦邦，但却笔直又宽敞。耀漫无目的地四处闲逛着，这一切太过新奇，他觉得两只眼睛已不够看。很快他发现了水。晶莹的液体从一个奇形怪状的东西里喷洒出来，再落到另一个奇形怪状的池子里。他轻手轻脚跑过去，却发现池子的边缘比自己还要高。他只好使了点劲跳上去。终于，亮晶晶的水源触手可及。他伸出手想求证这水会不会和家里的一样清凉甘甜，却在指尖触及水面的那一刻，水面泛起的涟漪将他水中的倒影扩散得弯弯曲曲。  
耀瞪大了眼睛。他看到自己在池子边蹲坐下来。他的身躯还很小，缺乏饱满的肌肉掩护细小的骨骼，幸好四肢已足够修长。他看到自己乌黑的皮毛没有一丝杂色，透着莹润的微光；小小的耳朵尖扑棱着立起来，露出内侧细软的绒毛；圆溜溜的金色眼睛不断眨巴，瘦瘦的脸颊衬托下，它们显得更大。他缩了缩粉色的鼻翼，扬起细长尾巴， 摇晃几下后便收进屁股下盘成一圈。  
他仰起头，月亮已经躲进了远处的山岗里，旭日初升的金光笼罩着自己。耀伸出舌头快速舔了舔嘴边，抬起前爪啃咬起来，才发现自己细小的犬齿还不够尖利。趁着四下无人，他眯了眯鎏金的双眼，跃下水池，朝着人类的住宅区小跑奔去。

他尚不知自己其实还只是一只小猫，顶着人类看来那柔弱无辜的外表，谁也不会把他放在眼里。在这个全然陌生的人类世界里，他只要有一点点的不小心，各式各样的死法都会光临。也许是街角处飞驰而出的一辆小轿车，也许是哪只饥肠辘辘的彪悍野狗，更或是恶作剧的孩子在远处瞄准的飞弹。这些看不见的危险会来得毫无征兆，随时可能夺去他的性命。可谁又能阻止得了他？

大约是因为清晨，一路上还不曾见到几个行人，只有一缕缕香气从被熏得有些发黑的窗户里飘出。他嗅到奶的甜腻与肉的腥，可这与他记忆中的大相径庭。他不由得跳上那不够高的窗台想要一探究竟，可还没看清就遭到膀大腰圆的女主人的一声怒喝和不断驱赶。他只好缩回自己的小脑袋跳回墙边，放弃那闻起来就很美味的东西，意犹未尽地寻找下一个目标，继续他一个人——不，一只未成年的小黑猫的独自探险。  
随着朝阳的逐渐升空，不断有行人走过它的身侧。耀只好选择跳上人类够不着的墙头，小小的黑色身影飞快地在雪白的墙头移动着。他的耳朵向后折叠起，感受着肉垫下传来全然不同的触感。也许前方有危险，也许他会找不到回家的路，可这些都不在小黑猫的考虑范围之内。  
此时此刻，他心里只有一个念头 —— 他等不及了，他要快点长大，快点积累足够的能量。这样他就能离开家，离开絮絮叨叨的长辈们，离开需要照顾的弟妹们，告别精灵族苦闷而避世的匿藏之处，早点幻化成人类的模样，用他们的语言和姿态，到更远的天地，去经历更多、更美好、更刺激的新鲜事。

直到他跑累了停下来，盘起四肢坐在墙头上，才发现自己的视野正对着一扇敞开的窗。猫的视力很优秀，他看见那窗户正对着一张凌乱的床，一男一女正相互偎依在床上，单薄的床单遮不住他们浑身是汗的赤裸身躯。女孩闭着眼睛在男孩怀里喘息着，一睁开却对上一双细长的猫眼。

“呀——！”她发出惊讶的娇呼，裂开嘴角笑起来，“有只小猫在偷看呢！”  
“哪儿？在哪儿？”男孩把目光移到她的脸上，表情充满怜爱，“大清早的哪来的猫？”  
“看，在墙头上蹲着，偷看我们呢。”她用手指刮了一下男孩的鼻梁，男孩顺着她的目光看过去，发现了墙头那个小小的黑色身影。

耀好奇地看着他们。人类也像动物一样相互依偎着取暖么？可他们没有皮毛，又该怎么打理自己？他们吃什么？是吃他刚刚没能看清、却闻起来很香的食物么？

“哪来的野猫啊，怎么到处乱跑。”男孩看了一眼耀，笑着拥紧了怀中的女孩，将她的小手裹进自己的掌中。  
“别这么说！这是来自喵星的冒险家。它在说，愚蠢的人类啊，快向本王奉上你们蓝星最好的贡品吧~！ 什么妙鲜包、金枪鱼罐头，统统交出来！本王定会饶你们不死！喵呜~若是表现优秀，定赏赐铲屎大将军之位！……咯咯、哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈！”  
女孩在恋人怀里说得眉飞色舞，最后自己乐不可支地笑起来。男孩收紧了掌心，低下头去给她一个深吻。

耀歪着头，满脸不解。他曾经从一些长辈那里学过部分人类语言，可是这话他怎么也不明白。喵星、蓝星，这都是天上的星星么？他怎么从没听说过呢？妙鲜包和金枪鱼罐头又是什么？比小兔子、田鼠和鹧鸪的肉更好吃么？  
他还没能深入思考，男孩的话又夺去他的注意力：“好了！宝贝，该起床穿衣服咯……”  
紧接着耀看到男孩站起来走向窗口，对着他露出一个得意的笑。他听到这个人类说：“不许看。”  
刷的一声，白色的窗帘将屋内的景色遮盖得严严实实。耀惊慌地立起前肢，抖动着胡须，却只能听到从缝隙里漏出的一些只字片语。

“不就是一只猫嘛……你以为在动物看来，裸体和穿着衣服有什么区别……”

“不行，你的裸体谁也不能看……动物也不能。说不定那还是只小公猫……

耀站起来，摆动着灵巧的尾巴，直到确定自己再也看不到接下来要发生的事，才失望地撤离那个墙头，寻找下一个可以偷窥人类的地点。虽然刚才他们所说的那些话，他一句也没能理解。可这不妨碍他通通记在脑海里。等到他回到族里，一定要多向曾经在人类社会生活过的长辈们好好请教一次。

年幼的耀对未来毫不知情。他的身心还未做好准备去迎接成长，却先一步产生了对未知世界的渴望。也许每一个孩子都会经历这么一刻，满心向往故事里那些看似精妙绝伦的情节走向，渴望自己有一天能够如主角一般，驾驭这命运的洪流，奏出胜利的凯歌。最后在冒险的终点，鲜花与美酒装点成堆的金币，一双手伸过来紧紧握住了自己，他欣喜而期待地抬起头，看到了命中注定的那个人——————

有一双绿眼睛，和一对粗眉毛。

……………………  
……………………

！！！！！！！

“砰！”

王耀忽然从全身肌肉产生的一阵阵抽搐中惊醒，下一刻，一阵钝痛猝不及防地袭击了他。先是头，然后是肩膀，接着到胯骨、臀部，再到膝盖。最后，他以一种瘫倒在地的难看姿势，从那结合了从前的回忆、却拥有莫名其妙结局的荒诞梦境中悠悠转醒，浑身充满一阵难言的疲乏无力。  
他往身边一摸，果不其然，这是他心心念念的限量版懒人沙发。就摆在他的床边。自己身下似乎还压着那双熊猫拖鞋。比梦境里更明亮的阳光照亮了有些灰白的墙，弗朗西斯买来的复古风格挂钟的表盘上，时针正贴着数字10慢慢靠近。他搓揉了几下酸胀的眼，才让自己的思维从涣散一点点恢复到清明。  
一阵钥匙插进门孔中并旋转的声音传来，王耀一扭头，看到弗朗西斯背着小提琴，轻手轻脚地进了门。他一声不吭地盯着弗朗西斯，等待他转过来发现自己。  
他的愿望自然没有落空。弗朗西斯看到跌在地上躺尸的王耀时吓了一跳，可他很快就发现王耀神色如常，就像是…………

“弗朗，扶本王起来。”

“………………哈？！”

“嘶—— 没什么，开个玩笑……“  
在弗朗西斯一脸不可置信中，王耀揉着肩头慢吞吞坐了起来。当初是哪个混蛋说人类抵抗不了萌物，对猫百依百顺的？幸好他一点也没信。

“小耀，你今天不用去打工了？”从刚才他的举动推测，弗朗西斯怀疑自己的室友十有八九是睡傻了脑子。  
“……不用。我腿受伤了，老板给我放几天假。”王耀像一滩烂泥一样爬上了懒人沙发，并吸附在上面一动不动。

忽然间他脑子里有什么飞快的掠过。于是他伸长了手臂摸到枕头下的手机，解锁并打开备忘录查看提示。

今天是个时机绝佳的好日子。还有更重要的事情，等着他去做。


	4. Love Paradox 4

“伊莎姐，这个人是谁？”  
“一个知情人。也是我的一个老朋友。”  
“ ……伊万·布拉金斯基？陆军上尉？他能知道些什么？”  
“他只得到凯撒发现新魔力源的消息，但是也知晓一部分内幕。我认为这已经足够了。剩下的你自己看着办吧。”  
“他是你的老朋友……？”

“关于这个问题，你不需要知道得太清楚。”伊丽莎白略微有些不耐烦，“你只需要明白，只有这一次机会。”

“对了，还有一件事。”她又补充道，“千万不要暴露你俱乐部工作人员的身份。“

“那我……该怎么办？”王耀在脑海里快速搜寻着可以模仿和学习的案例。这是他第一次上阵套话，心里有点小激动。

伊丽莎白垂着头，沉默地点烟。王耀意外地看到她涂了鲜红蔻丹的拇指狠狠擦了好几下滑轮，火还是没能点起来。出于热心，他下意识想伸手帮伊丽莎白点烟，转念一想才发现她的心神不宁。他只得像个等待批评的学生，站在一旁不吱声。直到伊丽莎白终于找回了状态，一簇火苗才迟迟窜起，明黄色的火舌在舔红烟头的瞬间，也把她略带冷漠的面容照出了暖意。

“你可以先吸引他的注意，这一点你应该掌握得差不多了。”

“然后，你可以想办法确认他的身份，根据他的反应，推测他对你的防备程度。”

“试试故意编些比较拙劣的谎话。如果他能降低对你的戒备心，那最好不过。”

“当然，凡事适可而止。动手之前，先好好掂量你的能耐。”

……

一种混合了宿醉和感冒的疲惫依旧在王耀的四肢里游走，就算早餐是自己最喜欢的吞拿鱼三明治和草莓牛奶也无济于事。王耀看了看头顶的太阳，清晰地计算着它的角度和方向。他暗暗调整好自己的状态，强打精神，继续踏上那条通往学院深处的小道。

不知道昨晚的酒里究竟含有什么特殊成分，竟让他在施放深层催眠的时候，心脏突然爆发出尖锐的疼痛。那是一种全然陌生的感觉，心房似乎被一只看不见的手紧紧攥住，瞬间抽干了他的体力。他难以集中精神，维持施术也十分勉强。而他也悲观地发现，伊万·布拉金斯基他并不像想象中那么容易被控制。他显然受过一定的反侦察训练，所透露出来的信息皆是不痛不痒。而可再生魔能中至关重要的讯息，无论他怎么诱导，伊万始终没有说出来。

催眠术消耗了他大量精力，王耀两眼发黑，终于疼得叫了出来。他一手紧紧扶着桌角维持平衡，一手紧紧按住前胸，想抚慰胸腔深处的疼痛。可眼前回过神来的高大男人立刻掏出了枪，本来胜利在握的局势瞬间被对方扭转。处于弱势下的王耀支撑不住瘫倒在地，几乎要束手就擒，多亏了伊万的妹妹娜塔莎及时闯入，情况才出现一丝转机。

可妒火中烧的姑娘更不好对付。 娜塔莎二话不说就拔枪瞄准了他。王耀只好强行调动精神力打出一道火光，然而他当时趴在地上，只能用听觉来判断情况，猜测娜塔莎枪口可能会出现的位置。 火光自然没能击中娜塔莎，还很不巧地引起了伊万的兴趣。

一想到自己如果被伊万活捉后送到军部，精灵种族身份败露后会迎来怎样的糟糕对待，王耀就感到一阵发自内心的恐慌。他可不是什么人類魔法师，而是本来就能操纵自然元素、靠着魔能矿晶维持魔法的精灵，比需要通过学习感应魔能、再操纵元素的人类耀得心应手多了。 虽然在多年前精灵族为了种族的安宁，已经分散成许多零星的小部族，各自匿居在世界各地一些不为人知的地方里。但是人類仍然对他们充满着浓厚的兴趣，甚至可以说，是狂热。

在那样糟糕的身体状况下，强行调用精神力给王耀带来了不可预计的后果。整颗心脏胀痛到几乎炸开，他死命按压胸口，恨不得放出尖利的指甲，刺破这层薄薄的皮肉直抵胸腔。剧痛的阵阵侵蚀让他怀疑自己得了人类常说的心脏病，然而他自己也像那些影视剧中犯病的人一样，手足无力地承受着病痛的凌迟。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己几乎维持不下人類的形态了。

而逼近中的伊万让他方寸大乱，兽类的本能正控制不住地占了上风。 那一刻，伊万好像成了战场上即将夺取自己生命的猛兽。倘若他再前进一步，王耀就要亮出自己锋利的爪牙向敌人示威，或是进攻，或是防守，更或者跳起来，一口咬断对方的喉咙。  
这是不同种族在长久的进化和演变过程中，牢牢记录在基因链条的东西。在王耀游走于人類社会的日子里，他也亲眼目睹了太多人類社会里的纷争。 他们的欲望并不比兽类弱，而作为高等智慧生物，他们精明，狡猾，沉得住气，不择手段。

但最值得注意的就是来自亚瑟·柯克兰的小插曲。他万万没想到会有学院的学生来到俱乐部，况且还是个令人棘手的熟人。

亚瑟·柯克兰，他的新室友弗朗西斯的死党，一个眼神高傲、说话刻薄的官二代。他曾经在和弗朗西斯一起用餐时遇到了亚瑟，对方在得知自己正是王耀后，发表了莫名其妙的评论，现在他还记得—— “麻瓜也有今天，看来上帝真是仁慈。”

弗朗西斯听罢就打起哈哈来，不停地说笑，试图活跃有些尴尬的气氛，他却尝试着思考亚瑟这句话的深层含义。麻瓜这个词他也有所耳闻，但却不明白亚瑟为何要这样用。就在他正欲向亚瑟提问之时，却发现对方早就端着餐盘，高傲地走远了。

王耀也曾经透过很多资讯，尝试了解人类社会的阶级状况，但却始终难以理解大部分人类对社会阶级分化有着深入骨髓的执着。他把这句话up到网络上提问，得到的回答大多是“对方看不起你的出身，却不得不承认你的过人之处。你是在那种贵族学校么？”。

这个人的出现让他不知所措，甚至心慌。当亚瑟那一句“是否需要帮忙”出口之时，王耀知道，身为盖乌斯高材生的亚瑟加入进来，自己再不逃，就不再有任何生机可言了。思及此，他浑身又是一阵难以忍耐的痉挛，这次比上次更为强烈，他感受到体内的能量结成不可思议的团，疯狂地流窜在皮肤下。他知道自己这个形态维持不久了。

总之，昨晚的行动非常失败。伊丽莎白为他争取了机会，他却因为缺乏经验，没做好万全的准备，终究功亏一篑。双拳难敌四手，在处于全面劣势之下，他也不再恋战。借助猫科动物一流的平衡力与爆发力，集中最后一点精神力，王耀咬了咬牙，转身翻跨了十几米的高台，纵身一跃，逃之夭夭。

至于后来，他是如何找了个隐蔽的草丛把胃里残留的酒吐掉，歇了几口气后慢慢变回原形节省体力，再跑回体育馆的更衣室换上衣服，装作摔伤的样子，心事重重回到宿舍，敷衍弗朗西斯等，又是后话了。虽说他隐约觉得亚瑟的突然造访有些蹊跷，但亚瑟却在他走出浴室前便离开，他也难以从亚瑟的言行中，推断他有没有看穿自己。

但有一点可以肯定的是，他对变换自己外形的能力，有着十足的自信。

穿过数座大小不一的宿舍、教学楼，以及各类办公区，商业区，绕过其中一个大型体育场，王耀的足迹越向着学校深处延续。这个校园颇具规模，配备齐全而完善，犹如一个小城。不少校园内部职工都分配有住宅。王耀也是用了较长的一段时间，才能慢慢适应与熟悉这样的生活环境。

说实在的，这对他而言是一种很新奇的体验，他甚至像模像样地做了一阵子学生。只不过他对人类社会的一些交际规则不太理解，因此他极少在同学面前主动开口说话，更多的还是以倾听为主，思考为辅，直到现在他也没能像个真正的高校生那样，能畅通无阻地与同龄人交朋友。这恰恰造成了他在众多学生心中那寡言少语的木讷形象的主要原因。可每当王耀为此事纳闷却无可奈何时，那个使命又催得他不得不加紧了脚步，将精力集中到搜寻新魔能的线索上来。

这个校园的绿植覆盖率很高，大片的草坡沿着自然的地形起伏，一片片树丛外缘清晰，阳光照耀下，浅绿色的草地把树丛衬托得格外明显。很多地方都没有设围墙，在白云与草坡相接之处，曲折多变的小路与变换无穷的池塘比比皆是。点缀在其中的花圃古朴又娇艳，生气盎然地朝着围栏外探出枝头。角落里，几个无人问津的藤椅秋千孤零零地立在那里，显得格外静谧优雅。

王耀一边走着一边想象着那藤椅坐上去会有多舒适，一边细数自己身上带着的工具。他穿着一身简单的运动服，膝盖和手肘处都戴上了护腕，小腿上的伤口也贴上了防水耐汗的创可贴。背包里装有小巧而耐用的高瓦数防水手电筒，GPS定位器，指南针，多功能军刀，点火器，驱虫药剂和一些常用的止血止痛药。这些装备都很简单，也非常适合王耀今天的行动。

凯撒所发现的新魔能很有可能先要转移到校内基地里存放。具体什么时候开始公布于世，再到开展正式的研发项目，就不得而知了。不过可以确定的是，既然凯撒有意要召集盖乌斯里优秀的学生，那么这群学生说不定有机会接触到新魔能的项目工程。传言中，凯撒对工作极其认真，也是个惜才之人。在王耀本人的印象里，也有一次因为他睡过头而错过点名，凯撒却因他成绩优秀而特地网开一面。虽然这事是由当时的室友转述给自己听，但是那股来自室友语气中遮不住的羡慕嫉妒恨，还是让王耀尴尬了许久。

昨晚事情发生之后，那个军官究竟有没有把魔能信息泄露的消息告诉凯撒，王耀不敢猜测。眼下，他也只能尽可能地加快速度，务必要在有限的时间内缩小魔能资源可能存在的区域范围。只要正午12点一到，太阳的角度达到最高，魔能资源散发的能量幅度就会达到一天当中最强。王耀就能凭借种族的特质，感知到新魔能的所在区域。

不知不觉间，王耀来到学校深处的一个十字路口处。他面前不远处的灰白色建筑群，正是校内主研究区之一。 这些地方都是需要许可证才能出入的，而且至今为止，进到这里来的学生也屈指可数。 王耀当然不会选择正面突入。 作为一只最擅长在暗处伏击的猫科动物，王耀知道，这种场所就算再封闭森严，也会有一个场所专门用来放置生活垃圾以及研究废料。目前除了清洁工有规律的出没那里以外，几乎没有什么人愿意靠近那个脏乱臭的地方。

现在对他而言，最有效的方法，就是悄悄靠近那个区域，然后化回原形，以小型动物的灵敏和悄无声息作为优势，先将地形和环境熟悉一遍，再寻找一个安全隐蔽的突入点混进去。


	5. Love Paradox 5

在不远处半人高的草丛里蹲点半小时后，王耀几乎可以确定，在短时间内，该区域不会有人出没了。他蹑手蹑脚靠近垃圾房附近那间小杂物房。那泛黄的白色旧木门虚掩着，门把手也爬满了黑色粗糙铁锈。推门进入后，屋内堆满了各种闲置物品，墙面顶端嵌着一扇通风用的小窗，甚至配备了狭小的洗手间。而如此拥挤的格局里，竟还能塞下一张2人座沙发。王耀找了个干净又不易被发现的角落将自己的随身物品裹好，一闪身钻进了洗手间里。而不消片刻，一只黑猫就从门缝里钻了出来。  
他蓄力一跃便跳上了窗台，缩着身子飞快跑动起来，周围一切在余光中被快速掠过。王耀不敢肯定这附近究竟有没有适合小动物出入的洞口。若单纯地以个人经验来判断，这些建筑群附近留有设置防内涝用的排水口，而排水口一般会预留较大的空间。倘若运气够好，钻过去也绝对没问题。

不消片刻他就找到了符合条件的地方，位于校内部研发中心东侧一个偏僻的过道外侧，挖有一条较深的水渠，连接着多个对外分流口。水渠边常年潮湿，早已布满暗绿色野草与滑腻苔藓，而水渠却是清澈见底，水泥也被冲洗得平滑干净。可令王耀很遗憾的是，围墙底部的排水口太过狭窄。他如果不是一只猫而是一只老鼠，也许还存在钻过去的侥幸。在入口处没头没脑地打转了一会儿，直到接受实在是不能硬钻的事实，王耀才认命离去。

此时已接近上午11点，而距离王耀确定自己要找的东西，仅仅剩一个小时了。

王耀一时间束手无策，只好掉头从原路撤回。他跑起来静悄悄的，可脑子却转得飞快。要是遇到钟点工来运送垃圾的话，不知道他打晕钟点工后换上工作服再混进去，成功的概率会有多大。  
可很快他又自嘲地打消了这个念头。且不说计划能否成功，就算真的完成第一步，那对自己而言过于肥大的工作服，也会让他在最短的时间内露出马脚。

返回原地的路程并不长，再绕过一个弯道，前方不远处就是那个小杂物房了。挫败感泛着燥热一齐涌上王耀的喉间。机会难得，他实在不想败兴而归。

————————————————————————————

周末的校园本该属于放松与休息，而校园中心的公共娱乐区却已人满为患。  
这所学校里就读的学生，未来大多数都会进入平常人难以想象的社会阶层。他们的言行中都透出一股默契上的优越感。在现代工业风的咖啡厅里，大面积暖色装饰和简约工业吊灯营造出柔软又轻松的气息，LED灯如繁星般镶嵌在错落有致的不规则樱桃木吊柜上，空气里弥漫着巧克力、奶油、香草与肉桂混合成的甜香。无论怎么想，这里都是个绝佳的放松之处。  
按照普通人的习惯，大概会叫上一杯卡布奇诺，配一只尚带余温的黄油可颂，捧一本封面花哨的流行杂志，猜测编辑们给封面人物编彩虹屁要收多少钱。  
可惜的是——根据店员的长期观察，来到这里的学生里80%都是一副拘束又故作高深的做派。即使热情漂亮的女店员胸部足有D罩杯，每天都把不锈钢餐具擦得锃亮，也难以看到他们舒心的表情。

咖啡厅是复式格局，小阁楼上相互隔离的精巧卡座向来都是一些特殊学生的专享之处。像亚瑟·柯克兰这种生来就拥有比一般人更优渥资源的人就是活生生的典型例子。此刻他半个身子倚靠在几乎可以俯瞰楼下全景的护栏边，吊兰盆栽的长叶垂下来，遮住那若有所思的目光。

“喂，看什么呢？站了那么久。”

亚瑟今天并不是一个人前来。卡座里还有另一个与他年龄相仿的男孩，缩在他对座的藤条沙发上。他垂着满头棕发的脑袋，一双平日里含情脉脉的褐色眸子正专注于手上的平板电脑，眼皮不抬，发顶的呆毛却像触须一样生机勃勃。

“没什么，”亚瑟嘴上应着，没回头，“这里视野很好，这些人也挺有意思。”

沙发上的少年停下忙碌中的手指，一脸诧异。  
“这些人还能有意思？亚瑟，这是什么新型玩笑？”

他好像又想起了什么，吹起口哨。  
“你在看老头子找来的妞儿吧。哎哎，确实不错，东欧姑娘，又甜又辣。”

这句话惹得亚瑟转过身子，皱起眉头表达不悦。  
“罗维诺……”

“啊啊啊我知道的！” 名叫罗维诺的少年支起手掌，不耐烦地敷衍他。  
“我知道这样的妞儿你见得多了……”

他忽的眼前一空，手中的平板电脑在不留神间已被抽走，再抬眼发现亚瑟站在自己面前。少年劲瘦的身形围着金色朦胧光圈，在罗维诺面前投下一小块阴影。  
“我在等弗朗西斯。” 亚瑟的声音不咸不淡，“不过这家伙又无故失约了。” 

罗维诺眯起眼睛，拉长了声音附和：“哦————”

大概是站的有些累了，亚瑟坐到罗维诺身旁的空位上。罗维诺嘴里不满地小声嘀咕，还是往一旁挪了挪。

“你怎么突然过来了？” 亚瑟端着罗维诺的平板，一双绿眼睛幽幽的，显然是兴趣盎然。 

罗维诺一把夺回平板，动手指调回刚才的界面。亚瑟侧过脑袋，屏幕上的一行行雪白代码和几个排列整齐的小视频窗口映入眼底。里面显示的都是常见的校内场景，彩色画面十分清晰流畅，包括了校门口、会议大厅、功能教室、餐厅一角，甚至是体育馆室内全景。

面对亚瑟出人意料的主动，罗维诺只能对他敬以白眼，也懒得为自己解释。   
“看到下面柜台那个咖啡师了么？“他伸出手指了指亚瑟的视觉盲区。”我今天来对他的工作情况做突击检查。”   
亚瑟的眼珠子随着不断切换的画面转动着。他看到会议厅空无一人，体育馆乱成一团，以及在餐厅厨房里忙活着、不知在研发什么新菜品的弗朗西斯。

“罗维，我以前一直觉得这里不像主营意式咖啡的地方。”   
“废话。这装修风格，谁看了都会这么说。”  
“那你为什么不全盘负责？”  
“资金不足，老头子又跟个铁公鸡似。我没办法，只好跟美国人合伙。他们就是喜欢弄成这模样。这点胡子混蛋没告诉过你？”

亚瑟耸肩：“完全没有。”

罗维诺嘁声笑道：“我看也是。” 他盯着屏幕上的弗朗西斯，亚瑟却能从他眼里感受到对自己的嘲弄，“自从有了女友，他就抛弃你了。”

亚瑟没有回他，而是专心研究起屏幕上的视频画面。滑块随着罗维诺的手指滚动，更多的校内场景冒了出来——北部偏僻的宿舍楼，亚瑟从未见过的办公区，叫不出名字的林荫小道，无人问津的垃圾场。  
“你要是想问我怎么看到这些的……我先声明！我才没有入侵安防系统。”

罗维诺滑动指尖，两三下调出用户的主界面，用户头像是一张年轻陌生的脸。  
“喏，我只是拿到了权限。这小子是新上岗的安防人员……“罗维诺吞了吞口水，偷瞄亚瑟，却撞上他用眼神示意自己继续。  
“……嘛，跟我也就有点小交情。他的权限其实也不大，撑死了就是看看。完全不能进行高级操作。”  
说完，他垂下眼皮做鹌鹑状，不敢与亚瑟对视。

亚瑟始终一言不发地故作高深，可罗维诺也不敢藏私。在他看来，柯克兰小少爷是他们之中里最让人摸不透的一个存在。就连和他关系最近的弗朗西斯都曾放话“粗眉毛的事情不要再问了哥哥我也不知道他在想什么！“。亚瑟在圈子里可谓抬头不见低头见，要是做不到保持距离，那努力与之交好才是上上策。

亚瑟从刚才开始一直观察着罗维诺的神色，现在，他终于可以推测出一个最有可能的原因：

“罗维诺，他其实是泡走了你的妞儿吧？所以才……”

“可、可恶！……！你、你这混蛋！胡说八道些什么！”

罗维诺像被电击一般几乎要从沙发上弹起，脸色涨红如他钟爱的番茄，其速度肉眼可辨。

“那看来我猜的没错了。”亚瑟为自己的观察入微击掌点赞。  
“关于学校的安防系统，我也是有所了解的……所以罗维诺，你要学会改掉想当然的坏习惯。这样吧，今天的事情我就当做不知道。“  
他拍了拍罗维诺的肩，好像仗义十足。

“混蛋柯克兰……”罗维诺嚅嗫着，不敢像平常那样被欺负了便高声叫嚷。他手里还捧着自己的平板电脑，指尖在上面不舍地滑动，仿佛那是与他调情的少女们细腻的肌肤。亚瑟说得没错，上周这个账号的主人泡走了刚答应和他交往不到一周的女孩子。

“罗维，学校里都是男人，对你而言嘛……“亚瑟顿了顿，“说实在，没什么可看的。对吧？”再给他补上一刀。

罗维诺还打算做最后的抵抗：”说不定我能抓到哪个小偷的现行……“  
“小偷不会到我们这里来，又不是你爱看的电影里那些怪盗主角。”

亚瑟发出轻笑，端起桌上的红茶送到唇边。不管罗维诺怎样辩解，在他看来都无关紧要。罗维诺是瓦尔加斯教授的侄孙，费里西诺安的双胞胎哥哥，可他与费里之间的差距，注定一个备受重视，另一个则放任自由。介于身份的缘故，罗维诺小小年纪便游走于他们之间。大家趁着年纪轻轻所以肆意闹腾。毕竟阶级与财富摆在那里，一旦到了休息日，总有数不尽的玩乐任他们挥霍消遣。

“呀！”  
温热适宜的红茶还没有得到细细品尝，亚瑟就差点被猛的呛了一口。他皱眉回看，罪魁祸首罗维诺像是在游戏中突然获胜的萌新玩家，捧着平板僵硬身子，一脸难以置信。

难道真的有？

亚瑟赶紧凑过去，红色的WARNING警告一闪一闪，看上去颇具威慑力。他反应过来，催促罗维诺：“打开看看。”

罗维诺才如梦初醒般，戳开那个抖动的鲜红图标。系统弹窗提示他，由于某个区域出现非法入侵者，导致红外报警器被触碰，报警信息从控制台发送到客户端来。但从画面上显示的警报级别来看，这次警报仅仅属于D级，即最小级。  
“这有什么好看的……”罗维诺小声抱怨。对他来说，安防系统不过就是个玩意儿。他对这些知识未曾有过系统性的了解，甚至连那些皮毛也只是略知一二。  
在亚瑟的咄咄逼视下，罗维诺搜刮起脑海里残存的回忆，终于在第四次操作失误后，成功调出了监控录像的界面。  
放大视频画面，找到又臭又长时间显示条，拖动小得可怜的滑块。亚瑟盯着跳动的数字，若有所思，一言不发。

“找到了！就是这里！没记错的话，报警信息这时候开始出现的。”  
“入侵者是什么时候出现的？"  
“就是刚才！”  
“快拉过去。”

小平板拉进度条实在是不够精准，罗维诺的手也不够精准，亚瑟甚至想亲自上阵。好在终于找到那个关键时间段。他们聚精会神地审视起来。

两分钟后，两个少年都默不作声。

亚瑟率先打破沉默：“我没有发现行为可疑的学生。”   
罗维诺唯唯诺诺：“我，我也是……”

“一定学校的安防系统坏了，变得太敏感。”罗维诺想了想，又补充道。他算是怕了亚瑟，他总能把鸡毛蒜皮的小破事弄得紧张兮兮。

“别急着下结论，”亚瑟挑了挑眉毛，“我们可以再看一遍。”  
“再看一遍，也是同样的结果。” 罗维诺不置可否地耸耸肩。

确实再看一遍也是一样的。在警报响起前后不过5分钟的内容里，出现的学生人数少于10人，他们从容不迫地穿梭过编号为F8077的摄像头所覆盖的监控区域——F研究中心的2号门前。除了2名负责保洁和运送的专职工作人员，其余全部都是佩戴出入许可证的人，实在是没有任何可疑之处。

罗维诺偷瞄起亚瑟怅然若失的神色，故作遗憾地总结：“亚瑟，你要知道，这个地方属于校内机密场所之一，大门还有红外热成像技术。别说是外人了，就算是一只老鼠，也不能轻易钻进去。你如果有当正义之士的兴趣，我劝你还是想别的途径。对吧，亚瑟……亚瑟？”

他吐槽的对象微微睁大了那双淡绿色的眼睛，瞳仁里有什么东西正呼之欲出。

“呃……亚瑟，你还好么？我只是说笑……”  
罗维诺开始转动脑子思考用什么岔开话题，半石化的亚瑟开了腔。

“罗维诺，你刚刚说什么……”  
“……可恶……我说，你如果有当正义之士的兴趣……”  
“不是这个！是上一句！！！”

突然增大的音量把褐发少年吓了一跳，他眼看着亚瑟猛然站起，起伏的胸膛说明他急促的呼吸。罗维诺有些害怕这种一惊一乍的举动，他仰着头，机械地回答道：  
“就算是一只老鼠，也不能轻易钻进去……”

他看到亚瑟紧绷的英俊面容出现了一丝松动，双眼渗出凌冽锋芒。  
紧接着，难以捉摸的柯克兰小少爷，风一般地下了小阁楼，在众人难以置信的凝视中，用力推开咖啡厅的玻璃门，消失在和煦的日光中。

————————————————————————

11：00 a.m.，气温24摄氏度，空气湿度55%，太阳高度角80°。  
王耀站在一堵灰白水泥墙旁，一墙之隔处正是他在校外发现的杂物房。GPS告诉他，自己的所在区域是F研究中心的东北方位。他现在窝藏在一个小型仓库内。用极快的速度换好衣服，整理好自己的随身物品，王耀轻手轻脚打开了仓库的后门，猫着腰快步小跑着。这个研究中心四周只设立了一个大门用来进出，没有任何后门或是紧急出口，出入时全靠内嵌芯片的出入证。除了研究中心内两条呈十字型的交叉主干道上安装了摄像头，以及大门那条路上的摄像头，就没有安装更多的监控装置了。从某些程度上来说，王耀还是相当幸运的。

通过自身对魔能矿晶的特殊感应，王耀的心脏跳动得越发欢快。他能体会到那股如暖流一般的生命能源在离他不远的地方沸腾流动。这个研究中心有2栋较大的主建筑，最高却只有4层，其余4栋小楼就像商业区的餐厅般小气。如果要展开魔能矿晶的研究，这规模显然还远远不够。

要不要……打晕一个研究员，然后穿上他们的衣服，潜入……？   
王耀远远看着一个从主建筑楼出来的黑发女研究员，心里开始思索这样做的可行度。对方也是黑发马尾，还戴着粗框眼镜，胸部似乎也不太大，他假扮起来应该不会有太大的破绽……吧？

黑马尾的女研究员腋下夹着个大文件夹，她走着走着便停下脚步，掏出一个小平板似乎在进行视频通话。她似乎正打算要到仓库前的遮阳蓬一避，然而刺眼的直射光让她不得不转过身去，用自己吝啬的阴影面积遮住屏幕，只能凭方向感后退行走，也背对了她即将面对的危险。

在她身后30米处的某个仓库后，一双瞳仁紧缩成针尖状的金色眼睛正冷冰冰地注视着她。

王耀将一颗空心弹头紧握在手心里摩挲，他在摸索该用怎样的力道才能将女研究员一下子击倒。空弹头来自于伊丽莎白的赠与，材料里混合了铜，重量十分可观。

他们之间的距离越来越近，从30米逐渐缩短到20米，15米。王耀屏着呼吸，耐心极佳，他紧握的拳头立在眼前，那颗弹头已经被他捂得发热。

女研究员终于走到了遮阳蓬内，视频通话也及时挂断。她似乎十分疲惫，找了个长椅直接坐下后便开始按摩自己的眼睛。王耀双拳一紧，趁现在袭击她的后颈，就能神不知鬼不觉打晕对方。

王耀将弹头移动到拇指和食指之间，双眼注视着那段白皙的脖子，心里默默倒数：

三，二，一 ——

“不许动。”

一个冰冷的声音在身后响起，紧接着，更冰冷的硬物抵上了他的腰间。

突如其来的意外令王耀猝手不及，但那声尖叫还没能出口，身后人一下子扑上来，一手死死地捂住他的嘴，另一只手紧搂他的腰，一个大力便将他拖进更隐蔽的墙后。

王耀忘了如何才能快速挣脱这样的束缚，他慌乱地拳打脚踢中，隐约发现牵制自己的这个人也没有多么高大强壮。他甚至靠乱舞的手蹭到了对方一头毛茸茸的短发。  
所幸的是对方也没有特别为难自己，在他锲而不舍的挣扎下，抱住他的那个人像是害怕自己被挠伤一样松开了怀抱。王耀心里气急，甚至可以说是怒火中烧。他想也不想地一个急转身，还没等自己看清楚那张脸，就想将它打到鼻青脸肿，六亲不认。

少年不够有力的拳头带着散劲和怒意，直直地冲向了另一个人的脸，手心还握着那颗未能发挥作用的子弹头。来人猛然捏住王耀细瘦的手腕，一个擒拿便将他的拳头扭到背后。王耀还想继续反抗，对方此时凑近了他的耳边，那呼吸烫得像岩浆。

“王耀，你在这里干什么。”

竟然是亚瑟·柯克兰。

来人的想意料之外的身份刷新了王耀的认知，他浑身顿时一片僵硬，也忘记 了如何挣扎。今天的计划只有自己才知道，而混进来的方案也是他临时想出来的。而亚瑟·柯克兰又是为什么，才能恰好出现在这里 ？他究竟在自己的背后守了多久？没能等王耀想通，亚瑟又开了口。

“任何学生，没有出入证，不能进入F研究中心。”亚瑟厉声发问，“你又是怎么混进来的？”  
王耀并不想回答，他曲起手肘，蓄力后向后一击。奈何亚瑟的身形比他更高挑结实，能毫不费力地躲避他的攻击，还能扭住这作乱的另一只拳头。亚瑟见王耀一副龇牙咧嘴好不合作的样子，也没有和他多废话。左右环顾确认无人后，就着这个姿势，亚瑟将王耀拖到仓库后门，变戏法地摸出把钥匙，几下子就扭开了仓库后门。

他松了擒拿姿势后，将王耀往仓库里重重一扔，那双鹰一样锋利的绿眼睛盯着这个小个子东方少年因为惯性而几乎摔倒在地。亚瑟此刻觉得，自己活像个打算玩弄猎物至死的猫。可眼前这个躺在地上警觉地盯着他的家伙，才是假的人类，真正的猫。

多亏了罗维诺提及的红外线热成像技术和老鼠，才让他联想起能自由变换外形的精灵族。而眼下，就有一个匿藏在人类中的精灵族与他对峙着。他没有猜错的话，王耀十有八九是用猫的形态混入物资运送车任意一个角落，只要过了那扇门，就能再趁着工作人员不注意，神不知鬼不觉地溜出来。  
而红外线装置感应到了体积不如人类的热源，罗维诺的端口才收到最低级警报。亚瑟隐约回忆起一些内部信息，在视频检查中发现，通常这类警报里出现的入侵者，都是路过的流浪动物，或四处流窜的大老鼠。  
而这次，王耀这只居心叵测的小猫运气不太好，撞到了红外线的枪口上。

亚瑟正思索着究竟是直接将王耀扭到教务处，还是就地逼问他的目的。说实在他有些犹豫了。王耀实在太过于特殊。一旦他的身份被校方知晓，等待他的，只有不见天日的实验室和无尽的囚禁，最终在一个不知名的地方，了此残生。

他不过是个少年，有孩子心性，儿时也曾看过不少关于精灵族的故事和报导，那些带着特殊情感色彩的文字，给这神秘莫测的生物们蒙上一层绮丽的面纱，让精灵们在大众的想象中越发美好虚幻，引人神往。一个孩子又怎能抵挡那种吸引力？即使随着年龄的增长，那股神秘感逐渐淡去，但当亚瑟亲眼看到王耀形态变化后，他就一直没能睡个好觉。

这样一来，王耀为什么能如此轻而易举掌握对魔能矿晶的使用技术，答案就呼之欲出了。  
他根本不需要学习，那是矿晶赐予他的力量，他本就该拥有。

但王耀显然不懂得如何与人类搏斗，刚刚那几下也不过三脚猫挠痒痒，不像他经历过长期的专业训练，对出拳的力度和速度有非常熟练的把控。如果王耀真的想攻击他，得用他最擅长的魔能技术，至少用上那天他在俱乐部使出的火魔法。

亚瑟不敢怠慢。在他的凝视下，王耀微微瑟缩着身体，双唇不断颤抖，似要对他口吐芬芳却不敢。亚瑟的薄唇紧紧抿着，此刻他身上充满了狠戾阴霾的气势，与平时在学校里的模样大相径庭。他要面对的，根本不是一个手无缚鸡之力的普通学生，而是一个随时会爆发出巨大危险的，非人异族。

在高度集中精神下，王耀的动作似乎都变得缓慢。王耀似乎拱起了身子，双眼毫不畏惧地与亚瑟对视着，他的右手紧握着不断摩挲着什么。亚瑟的心跳速度快到自己都听得见。他做好了准备，随时迎接王耀的反击。

双方对峙的时间不到5秒，却让亚瑟压抑无比。终于，王耀一直按兵不动的右手转了过来，电光火石间便扔出一道金光，飞速向亚瑟身后的某处弹射而去。

即使速度很快，亚瑟还是看到了，那是一颗狙击枪子弹。

亚瑟震惊之余回头，看到的是子弹没入墙面、四周伸出裂缝的画面。王耀不直接攻击他肯定另有原因，他还不能放松警惕。  
一扭回头，发现王耀竟然还没离开，正站在离刚才的位置不远处，脸上浮现出不似人类的冰冷神色。  
还没等他摸透王耀的意图，突如其来的危机感袭击了亚瑟，他瞬间汗毛倒竖，浑身肌肉先于大脑而动，以有些难看的姿态向前狠命扑出数米远。耳边响起令人心悸的轰鸣声，亚瑟在地上顺势一滚后，便紧紧抱住了震惊中的王耀的双腿。

危险，不出意外地降临了—— 

在他刚就地打滚的那一刻，他头顶上方陈旧的空调机，连同有些断裂的钢筋和一部分散开的水泥块，向他所在的位置重重砸下，连带出一大片呛人的浓浓烟尘。  
这一堆体积足有三个亚瑟的重物，就在离他只有一米之处昭示着存在感。

冷汗像是从亚瑟心脏里渗出来。

王耀这是要置他于死地。

亚瑟抬起头，怒视这个危险可恨的精灵。他本以为王耀要逃，要对抗他，却想不到王耀是要杀他。  
也不意外，人类掠夺了他们的一切，王耀凭什么对人类有同理心？

捉住他。亚瑟即刻下了决心。捉住王耀。

可人生，常常事与愿违。

就在亚瑟收紧了王耀的双腿，要将他扛上肩膀时，他们脚下忽的传来一阵未知的颤动。仿佛是巨兽在地底发出咆哮，配以机械齿轮让人牙酸的咔嚓咔嚓，如死神的丧钟般笼罩了二人。他们所在的地板不知何时绽开一道裂缝，整齐的切割面下是冷白的金属拉丝板。如果说地板裂开的速度够快，那金属板打开的速度，就几乎没给亚瑟和王耀任何反应的机会。

两个少年的脑海中皆是一片空白，亚瑟还保持着要将王耀扛上肩膀的姿势，可现在王耀因为受到惊吓，反而紧紧搂住了他的脑袋，这让他整张脸都埋在王耀胸前，被少年温热的身躯压得无法呼吸。

他们就以这奇特的姿势抱住了彼此，一起跌入危机四伏、又生死难料的密道中。  
金属面板如同怪物的獠牙，在吞食了猎物后，满意地再度咬紧了。


End file.
